


A Nice Long Ride

by malfoys_minx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The First Avenger, Dom Peggy Carter, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Felching, M/M, Multi, POV Steve Rogers, Rimming, Sub Bucky Barnes, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Vaginal Sex, World War Threesome, mentions of switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoys_minx/pseuds/malfoys_minx
Summary: After Peggy catches Steve and Bucky together she's understandably upset, but it's only when she's already lashed out in anger that it becomes clear to everyone involved quite how much the two men mean to each other.Now, much to Steve's surprise, the woman he'll never forgive himself for hurting is actually trying tohelphim make amends with his best friend, if only Bucky wouldlisten. If only Steve could choose between them.Fortunately, Peggy might just have the solution to fix all of his problems.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	A Nice Long Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I did not know I had an OT3, but then I wrote and, more importantly, _finished_ this without really meaning to, so... Guess I have an OT3.
> 
> Also, I suppose _technically_ this is canon divergent, because _technically_ Steve and Bucky didn't have a thing on screen, but I don't think there's anything in this that actually contradicts canon, so that tag is used very loosely.

"I think I know why you're so bad at talking to women," Peggy declared as she sat down beside him, leaning in close as if sharing a confidence, though there was something in her expression, a hardness, that made Steve immediately nervous. 

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow, even as he racked his brain, trying to work out what he could have done to upset her. 

"Mhmm. I think it's because you'd rather be talking to men," her voice was teasing, but there was a sharpness in her eyes that belied the lightness in her tone. 

"I don't know what you mean," Steve managed to choke out, even as his thoughts whirled, because she _couldn't_ know that, could she? They'd been so careful... 

"I saw you and Barnes together," she confessed quietly and at that he felt himself turn white. 

"Peggy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." he trailed off a little helplessly, not sure how to finish the sentence. Didn't mean to hurt her? Didn't mean for her to find out? Didn't mean to be so twisted up inside that he no longer seemed to know right from wrong? 

"I suppose I've been barking up the wrong tree all this time, haven't I?" she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. He could see the pain in her expression, plain as day, and it was all his fault. 

"It's not- You weren't-" he stumbled over his words as he tried to find something to say that wouldn't make things even worse, "I like you. A lot." 

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow in blatant disbelief. 

"I wasn't leading you on, I swear. I care about you very much, it's just- We-" he shook his head in an effort to clear it. "I didn't mean for it to happen," he stared down at the table, cheeks flushed with shame. 

"So nothing like that has ever happened before?" she questioned, her tone making it perfectly clear that she already knew the answer. 

Steve didn't know how to respond to that, painfully aware that there wasn't a single thing he could say to defend himself, after all, she was right. Last night had hardly been the first time he and Bucky had fallen into each other's arms and that was only since their reunion at the front. They'd got up to far worse back home, before his best friend had left him for war and taken Steve's heart along with him. 

Still, when they'd finally been reunited, he'd tried to resist, of course he had, and he meant what he'd said to Peggy just now. He was crazy about her, had never met another woman like her, and he'd already begun entertaining the idea of proposing to her if they made it through the war, but the way he felt about Bucky... He couldn't make it go away, no matter how hard he tried. 

He knew it wasn't right, knew how much trouble they could get in if they were caught, let alone what he'd been doing to Peggy, sneaking around behind her back, and yet he couldn't seem to help himself. One look from Bucky and he was powerless to resist, no matter how wrong he knew it to be. Except now he _had_ been caught and there was only one thing for it. It had to end and though it damn near tore him in two, he knew now that last night had been the last time for them. 

"It won't happen again," he said finally, forcing himself to look at her as he added, "but I know it shouldn't have happened at all. Just..." he swallowed roughly, "please don't report him. I don't care what happens to me, but-" 

"I'm not going to report you," she cut him off with a frown, looking as if she were offended by the very idea, "Either of you." 

"You should. It's not... _I'm_ not right," he admitted, but before either of them could say anything else, they were silenced by the man in question settling into the empty chair at their table. 

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Bucky smirked, raising his glass at them in a wordless toast. 

"And what if you are?" Peggy shot back, not so much as an ounce of teasing in her tone, and that wiped the smile off of Bucky's face pretty fucking fast. 

"Guess I'd best leave you to it then." The other man smiled again, but the expression was tight, little more than a brittle flash of teeth, before he got to his feet without so much as glancing at Steve. 

"Buck, wait!" he jerked forward, catching hold of his arm before he could leave, "You ain't interrupting," he lied, not sure what scared him more, being left alone with Peggy again or the prospect of watching Bucky walk away from him. 

"Well maybe I should be," his friend retorted, his eyes flicking between them, before he tugged free of Steve's grasp, "Have fun, Captain, don't do anything I wouldn't do." 

"Buck..." he called again, but he was already gone, taking another little piece of Steve's heart with him. 

"He loves you." 

"What?" his head jerked up at the quiet words, whispered low in his ear. 

"He loves you," she repeated, her voice far softer than it had been all night, "I thought... Well it doesn't matter what I thought." 

"He- It's not like that," Steve protested honestly, though he'd be lying if he said he hadn't _wanted_ it to be like that. 

"It is, Steve, he loves you," she sighed, "I can't say I blame him." 

"But-" he started, only for her to cut him off again. 

"Go on, go after him." 

"But-" he tried again. 

"You love him too. I should have seen it sooner." 

"Peggy-" he tried one last time, because he had to say something now, had to tell her that he was pretty sure he loved her too, but she just shoved at his shoulder. 

"Go, Steve, don't let him go and don't ever let _anyone_ tell you that loving each other is wrong." 

"I'm sorry," he whispered, more deeply moved than he could possibly say by the simple reassurance he'd always needed so badly and never thought he'd ever get to hear. 

"I know. Go." 

"I... Yeah," he agreed finally, pushing himself to his feet and shooting her one last apologetic look, before following after his friend. 

\--- 

It took him a long time to find Bucky and by then the other man was well past sober, propped up in the back corner of a bar, surrounded by empty glasses. There appeared to be some sort of celebration going on and most of the remaining patrons were crowded around a piano laughing and singing. It only made Bucky look more lonely, seated by himself at the edge of a sea of abandoned tables. 

He hadn't really believed Peggy when she'd told him Bucky loved him, after all, they'd been falling into bed with each other for so long now that it had been years since he'd dared to hope that there might be more between them than mere physical relief. All this time, he'd thought it meant nothing to the other man, just a convenient way to take the edge off after a date or when they had nothing better to do. He'd been so sure that his friend was only making do, but from the look on Bucky's face now, he couldn't have been more wrong. 

The other man was clearly hurting and the only thing Steve wanted to do was to make it better, to somehow fix things between them, but he'd always been terrible at this sort of thing. He didn't have the first idea what to say, only that he knew he had to say _something_ and with an unsteady breath, he pushed his way across the room to settle in the chair across from his friend. 

"You got a good one there, Stevie. Real classy lady," Bucky declared as soon as he sat down, not even bothering to look up from his glass 

"She knows, Buck," he blurted in response. 

"Knows what? How much of a catch you are? 'Bout fuckin' time someone worked that out. Was beginning to think I'd have to marry you myself." 

"Buck..." 

At the sound of his name, the other man finally looked up and the raw anguish in his eyes damn near tore Steve's heart in two. 

"Bucky," he repeated, reaching for him, only to have his hand batted roughly away. 

"You're gonna choose her, Stevie, don't even pretend you ain't," his friend's voice was low enough to ensure he couldn't be overheard, but the words could have been shouted for the way they seemed to knock the breath out of him. 

"I can't..." he tried to say, _I can't choose her, I can't give you up_ , only to choke on the reassurance as the other man shook his head at him. 

"Yeah you can. She'll be good for you, smack you round the head when you need it too, I'll bet." 

"But-" he started for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. 

"It's the life you're meant to have, Captain. Don't throw it away." 

"And what about you, huh?" he demanded. 

"Plenty of dames out there, I'm sure I can find one dumb enough to marry me." 

"I don't want you to..." he trailed off with a frown, only realising how selfish and utterly hypocritical he sounded when the words were already out. What right did he have to tell Bucky what _he_ did or didn't want? This wasn't about _him_. "Never mind." 

"It had to happen sooner or later. You know it was only a matter of time." 

And maybe he was right, maybe they were always going to end up here, though Steve had always assumed it would be the other way around, that it would be Bucky leaving him for some beautiful dame. He'd never imagined there would be anyone who'd even look at him twice, let alone someone like Peggy. Bucky was everything to him, always had been, but he couldn't deny his feelings for her any more than he could pretend to himself that what he and Bucky had been doing all these years was just a bit of fun, no matter what they'd always told themselves. Trust Peggy to be the one to force them into confronting how deep they'd actually got. 

"I lov-" he tried, wanting to say the words out loud, even if it was just the once. 

"Don't," the other man snapped before he could finish, "Don't fucking say it, Rogers." 

"Bucky, _please_." 

"Just go, Steve." 

Bucky reached for his drink, knocking it back before pushing himself to his feet and stumbling away to order himself another round. He didn't look at Steve and he didn't return to the table, settling himself at the bar instead and slumping over his glass. 

It was a long time before Steve managed to force himself to his feet and even then there was a part of him screaming at him to try again, to keep fucking fighting until Bucky listened. Only there was another far bigger part telling him that he had no right to, not when he'd already proved himself unworthy. His friend was perfectly within his rights to kick Steve to the curb, just the same as Peggy was, and Steve didn't have a damned leg to stand on. If Bucky wanted him to go, then the very least he could do was to do as he asked. 

Still, he took more time than necessary on his way out, noisily moving chairs out of his path on his way to the door, but Bucky never so much as glanced at him. He stopped before pushing his way out into the street, looking back at the broken figure hunched over the bar, but still Bucky didn't raise his head and finally he had little choice but to leave him to it, stepping out into the night and leaving half of his heart behind him. 

\--- 

"So how did it go?" 

Steve looked up at the sound of Peggy's voice, absently noting the way her teasing smile dropped away the second she caught sight of the expression on his face. 

"What happened?" she asked gently, coming to sit beside him and placing a comforting hand on his arm. 

"He wouldn't listen. Told me to go." 

"He's pushing you to choose me?" she guessed, so astutely that for a second all he could do was gape at her. 

"How did you know?" he asked finally, flushing hotly when she laughed at him. 

"Oh, Steve. You can be so blind sometimes," she gave his arm a squeeze before letting him go, though she didn't move away, "I told you, he loves you. He's trying to do what he thinks is best for you and give you what he thinks you want." 

"But I want him," he blurted before he could help himself, his eyes going wide as soon as he realised what he'd said, "I mean, I... I want you too, I..." he had to force himself not to bury his burning face in his hands as he took an unsteady breath, trying to somehow take back what he'd just said without lying to her. She deserved the truth, if nothing else. 

"You're allowed to want us both," Peggy told him gently, finally putting him out of his misery when it became obvious he'd talked himself into a hole he couldn't climb out of. 

"But it's not fair to either of you. I should be able to choose." 

"All you should be is honest," she told him evenly, "You've been honest with me, have you not?" 

"Yes," he vowed immediately, because sure it had taken her catching him kissing the life out of his best friend to get there, but he'd been honest with her since then at least. 

"Then it's time to be honest with him too." 

As if summoned by her words, Bucky chose that moment to round the corner, taking one look at the two of them, before turning sharply on his heel and heading right back in the direction he'd come from. 

"Sergeant Barnes," Peggy called out before he could take more than a couple of steps. 

Bucky froze at the sound of her voice, but didn't turn, not that she seemed remotely perturbed by the disrespectful behaviour. 

"I believe you and Captain Rogers have some things to discuss." 

"Is that so?" the other man finally turned around, his expression carefully neutral. 

"It is," she declared, her tone clipped as she got to her feet, "Guess I'd best leave you to it." 

If Bucky was aware that she was quoting his own words back at him, he didn't show it as he silently watched her walk away. She was long gone by the time the other man moved and for a moment Steve thought he was going to ignore her completely and leave anyway. With a frown and a slight shake of his head, as if responding to some sort of internal argument, however, he finally seemed to make up his mind to stay, crossing the yard to stand a few feet in front of him. 

"Captain?" his friend questioned politely, not quite meeting Steve's eyes. 

"Buck, come sit down," he pleaded, his tone a little desperate. 

The other man shifted his weight, glancing around the nearly empty yard as he clearly debated his decision, before ultimately doing what Steve had asked, settling onto the wall beside him and looking carefully ahead. 

More than a little relieved at the concession, not least because this was not a conversation that could be shouted across a public space, he took a second to think through what he wanted to say before finally opening his mouth. 

"I don't want to lose you," he stated, "You're my best friend and you mean more to me than anyone." 

"I'm still your friend, Rogers, you ain't losing me, but you'd do better to focus all this effort on Agent Carter. She won't wait around for you forever." 

"You're more than just my friend, Buck," he said quietly, wishing they could have had this conversation somewhere private, somewhere he could have touched Bucky as tenderly as Peggy had touched him. 

"Not any more, I ain't," Bucky rasped, getting abruptly to his feet and taking a step forward. 

"She knows!" he nearly shouted, the words slipping out in his sheer desperation to stop the other man from leaving. 

"Knows what?" his friend asked tiredly, turning to face him, though he didn't sit back down. 

"About..." he glanced round again and though he didn't think there was anyone close enough to hear him, he had first hand proof that you couldn't be too careful, "She saw..." except, no that wasn't any better. 

Only the other man seemed to have got his meaning without him having to spell it out, if his white face and tightly pursed lips were anything to go by. 

"I'm sorry," Bucky bit out roughly, taking a step back, which was the exact opposite of what Steve had been going for. 

"Ain't got nothing to apologise for," he insisted, getting to his own feet and reaching for his shoulder, only to stop short at the look the other man gave him. 

"She won't...?" Bucky started, before cutting himself off almost viciously, "No, of course she won't." He nodded once, "well I'll go pack my things." 

"What? No, Buck, _stop_ ," he finally reached for him, grabbing hold of his friend's arm none too gently to stop him from leaving, "She won't say anything." 

"About you, sure." 

"About either of us." 

"That what she told you?" Bucky sneered in a mostly ineffectual attempt at masking his obvious fear. 

"Yes and I believe her." 

"She'd go straight to Phillips if she had any sense," Bucky shook his head, "Not that she can be that smart if she was dumb enough to fall for you." 

"Watch who you're calling dumb," he retorted automatically. 

"Sorry," Bucky's jaw twitched at the reprimand, "that was uncalled for." 

"Yeah it was," Steve frowned at him, "but she doesn't need me to fight her battles, I was talking about you." 

"Me?" 

"You ain't dumb, Buck." 

"Yeah I am. Dumb enough to think that I could hold on to you." 

"You can, just don't let go." 

Bucky shook his head, "One of us has to and we all know it's gotta be me." 

With that he tugged his arm from Steve's suddenly boneless grip, turned on his heel and simply walked away. 

\---

"From the look on your face, I'm guessing it didn't go well?" 

Steve glanced up as Peggy fell into step beside him as he crossed the yard the following morning. 

"You could say that," he managed, not sure there was much he could add to that while there were so many people around. 

"Come with me," she commanded brusquely and it didn't even occur to him to object as she abruptly changed course, leading them towards her office. 

It was a room she shared with several others, but it was blessedly empty when they arrived and she seemed to have no compunctions about locking the door behind them. Pushing him towards a chair, she settled herself on the edge of her desk and crossed her arms as she regarded him critically. To anyone glancing through the window, it probably looked like he was being reprimanded, but her expression was soft when she looked down at him. 

"What happened, Steve?" 

He gave her a quick rundown of the conversation, finishing with Bucky's determination to end things before whispering finally, "I've lost him for good this time." 

"Don't give up hope just yet," she told him when he was done, offering him a gentle smile, "My bet is that he's just as scared and hurt as you are. He'll come round, just give him a little time." 

"You really think so?" 

"I do," she confirmed, relaxing her stance to reach out and squeeze his shoulder. 

"Thank you," he murmured, moving to rest his own hand over hers, before thinking better of it and dropping it back into his lap, "even if I don't deserve it." 

"What don't you deserve?" 

"Your kindness, let alone your help. I know I hurt you too and I can't tell you how sorry I am." 

"I know and I won't pretend I wasn't a little upset when..." she sighed suddenly, pulling her hand back before continuing carefully, "When I first saw you and Barnes together, I jumped to a lot of conclusions and I owe you an apology for that too. I thought you were just carrying on with whomever was most convenient and that you were using me to hide the fact that those people happened to be men. It wasn't until we spoke that I realised how serious you were about him," she shook her head, looking uncharacteristically self-deprecating as she continued, "Although I should have realised sooner, especially after you'd already risked everything to go after him. In retrospect it's so perfectly clear how deeply you care for each other and there really isn't enough of that in the world just now. If I can help you two make peace, then I will. I care about you very much, Steve, and I just want you to be happy." 

"I care about you a whole lot too, Peg, maybe more than I should, and I don't want to lose either of you. I just... I don't know what to do. I can't choose. I don't want to give either of you up and I know I'm being completely unfair and it'll serve me right if I lose you both..." he swallowed roughly, "That is, if I haven't already, but-" 

"Do you trust me?" she asked abruptly, her tone sharp enough to cut through his rambling, halting his spiraling depression in its tracks whilst simultaneously reminding him that he was in a military office and needed to pull himself the fuck together. 

"Of course," he choked out, sucking in a few steadying breaths as he fought to get himself back under control. 

"Then leave it with me," she told him, leaning in to press a soft kiss against his cheek, before stepping back and moving around the desk to settle into her chair. 

"You're the best," he told her earnestly as he took the hint, pushing himself to his feet and heading for the door. 

"I know," she shot him a fond smile, before picking up a file and opening it in a sign of clear dismissal. 

\--- 

Steve spent the rest of the day in what mostly seemed like pointless meetings with his superiors, but at least it kept his mind off of his personal problems. He didn't see Peggy or Bucky again and though he'd promised to leave his disaster of a love life in Agent Carter's more than capable hands, he was still something of an emotional wreck by the time he made it back to his quarters after dinner that evening. 

He was busy stewing, in fact, when there was a knock on his door and when he opened it, he was a little startled to find his best friend on the other side. Trying not to think about how only a couple of days ago, Bucky's presence would never have come as a surprise at any hour of the day or night, he stepped aside, silently welcoming the other man inside. 

"Carter said you needed to see me," his friend stated once the door had closed, his tone stiff and his spine even more so. 

"She did?" Steve gaped at him for a second, before making an effort to pull himself together, "I mean yes, I mean I... I wanted to see you." 

He hadn't thought it possible, but at that Bucky seemed to tense up even more and he was half expecting him to simply turn on his heel and leave. 

"We're not talking about this any more," the other man said instead, which wasn't a whole lot better, but at least he hadn't walked out. 

"Ok," he agreed, willing to agree to pretty much anything on the off chance it might keep his friend there for a few minutes longer. 

"Ok," Bucky echoed, though neither of them seemed to know where to go from there and that was almost the worst part of it all. Steve and Bucky had never been uncomfortable in each other's company before and he could hardly bear it. 

Fortunately, at that moment there was a sharp rap on the door and before either of them could move, Peggy was sticking her head into the room. As she stepped inside without waiting for an invitation, she eyed them both critically, before sighing deeply as she closed and locked the door behind her, positioning herself in front of it like she was guarding the exit. 

"Alright, boys, you had your chances, now we're going to do this my way and discuss things like rational adults, are we clear?" 

Feeling a little stunned, he was already nodding when Bucky piped up, his voice low and irritated, "There's nothing to discuss." 

"Really?" Peggy gestured pointedly at Steve and what he could only assume was a suitably pathetic expression on his face. "Does that look like there's nothing that needs dealing with to you?" 

Bucky's eyes flickered with pain as he stared at Steve for a moment, before finally shaking his head in denial. "He's all yours," he stated flatly, then took a step towards the door. 

"No," Peggy argued, straightening her spine and crossing her arms, refusing to give way, "he's still yours." 

"Look, Carter, I don't know what your game is here, but whatever he is, he sure as hell ain't mine. You've won, ok? I know when I'm beat." 

He could see the sharp pain in Bucky's expression as he spoke and something inside him seemed to shatter at the sound of the other man's words, though he hadn't thought there was all that much of his heart left to break. He knew Peggy was probably right, that his friend was just trying to do what he thought was best, and yet, it didn't hurt any less for that. Didn't make it any easier to listen to Bucky just handing him over like he wasn't even worth fighting for. 

"I don't choose to play games with people's emotions," Peggy told him reproachfully, "I haven't _won_ anything here and Steve certainly isn't going to let you go as easily as you seem to be willing to give him up." 

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Bucky gritted, his eyes flashing with anger. 

"So enlighten me then. What else are you doing right now except walking away without a care for what it does to him?" 

And Steve knew what she was doing. Could already see the corner she was backing Bucky into, but his friend was far too upset now to be thinking clearly, to see that she was riling him up on purpose to force him into showing his hand. Not that he could entirely blame him. Even knowing exactly what Peggy's plan was and suspecting that in all likelihood it was actually going to work, didn't stop her words from cutting deep and it was no surprise at all that they were getting to Bucky too. 

"I'm doing what needs to be done to protect him, same as I've been doing since the day we met, and if you think for a single second that I would ever do anything to hurt him on purpose then you don't know what the hell you're talking about," his friend retorted furiously, taking another step closer to her, only this time it looked more like he was unconsciously squaring up for a fight rather than attempting to leave. 

"And you seriously think that walking away from him now is what he wants? What he needs?" 

"He needs a life I can't ever give him," Bucky practically whispered, his voice finally cracking under the strain of his own emotions as he added, "He's always deserved so much better than me." 

"You don't think he deserves to choose for himself what he needs?" Peggy pressed on unrelentingly and Steve could see the trap closing in, could see that she nearly had Bucky exactly where she wanted him, but that did little to lessen the ache in his heart at seeing the other man this distraught. How could he have been so stupid to think that his friend wasn't just as deeply invested in this as he was? 

"So what do _you_ propose I do, then?" Bucky sneered, "Just let him throw away his best chance at happiness so I can hold onto him for a little longer? I won't be that selfish, not with him." 

"You don't think he _wants_ you to be selfish? You don't think he wants _your_ happiness just as much as you want his? _You_ make him happy, Barnes, so if you care about him at all then _fight_ for him," she demanded. 

"I'm not in the habit of fighting women," Bucky stated bitterly. 

"What makes you think you need to fight me?" 

"You think I'm blind? You think I don't see the way he looks at you? He's been waiting his whole life for a dame like you and if you think he's gonna let you go that easy, you don't know him half as well as you think," he turned to look at Steve for the first time, though it was obvious he was still talking to Peggy, "It doesn't matter how happy he makes me or even how happy I make him. He's gotta choose one of us and he sure as hell ain't choosing me." 

"Why?" She wasn't quite smiling, but there was something in her eyes that looked a little like triumph. 

"Why?" Bucky echoed incredulously, "What use am I to him? Best case scenario is a dishonourable discharge." 

"No, I meant why does he have to choose?" 

"You serious?" Bucky stared at her like he thought she needed institutionalising, "You ain't gonna mind your husband going off and screwing queers behind your back?" 

"It's hardly behind my back if I know about it, is it? And besides, I'm not talking about 'queers' I'm talking about you." 

"So what the hell do you think I am if not that?" 

"I think you're someone who Steve loves very much and the worst thing I could ever do to him would be to try to keep him away from you. He'll never forgive me if I force him to choose and he won't forgive you either." 

"So what? We're just gonna share him?" 

"Why not?" 

"Why..." Bucky started before trailing off, the anger finally melting out of his expression as he started to laugh, "Sure, why the hell not? What do you say Stevie, can we share you?" 

"Oh am I part of this conversation now? I didn't think I was needed," he retorted dryly, though there was no heat in it, and he was far too relieved that the argument seemed to be over to want to antagonise either of them. 

"Don't pretend we're not offering you exactly what you want, Steve," Peggy reprimanded him, apparently not yet ready to cut either of them any slack. 

"Hey, I'm not saying no," he assured her, holding his palms up in a show of surrender. 

"You're not?" Bucky demanded, his laughter fading as he realised that, despite the lightness of his tone, Steve was being completely serious. 

"Of course not. Peggy's right, you're offering me everything," he spread his hands helplessly, "I can't choose, Buck." 

"Right, so how's this meant to work then? I get him on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays? I hate to remind you both, but there's kind of a war on." 

"Do you find me attractive Sergeant Barnes?" 

At that, Bucky choked on nothing, his eyes going wide as he stared at Peggy in shock, "What kind of a question is that?" 

"A perfectly legitimate one. Do you find me attractive?" 

"Obviously. Who wouldn't?" 

"If you were as queer as you claim, then _you_ wouldn't," she pointed out, "So you like women too, not just men? Or rather, not just Steve?" 

"I like dames well enough," Bucky stated awkwardly, looking a little caught out by the rather specific nature of her question. 

"Good," Peggy declared, as if somehow that settled everything, "Come here." 

Shooting Steve a nervous glance, the other man did as she asked, crossing the small room to where she remained standing in front of the door. Bucky was still looking at him when Peggy suddenly grabbed him by the lapels, hauling him forward and planting a kiss right on his startled mouth. 

There was a part of him that was sure he was supposed to be jealous, but he wasn't at all. As Bucky quickly caught on, pulling her closer and returning the kiss, the only emotion Steve could identify was pure, unadulterated lust. As their lips moved together, Bucky's big hands spanning Peggy's trim waist, her own delicate fingers twisting almost roughly in the hair at his nape, all Steve wanted was _more_. He wanted Bucky to slide his hands lower, to squeeze her ass the way he did Steve's whenever he got a little desperate. He wanted Peggy to nip at Bucky lips with her teeth the way Steve knew he loved. He wanted them to never stop. 

By the time Peggy drew back, all three of them were panting a little, though Steve had no excuse for his own breathlessness. 

"I think he liked that," Peggy mock-whispered to Bucky, a slightly smug grin on her smudged lips. 

"I think you're right, he did," the other man agreed, his own mouth almost as red as hers, his smile even wider, "Did you like that, Stevie?" he pressed, stepping away from her and prowling slowly across the room towards him instead. 

"Uh..." he managed, eyes going wide as Bucky stalked closer, his hand coming up to splay possessively over Steve's chest before pushing at him until he bumped into the bed behind him and fell back onto the mattress. 

Bucky paused then to kick off his boots, tugging Steve's shoes off at the same time and, still feeling a little uncertain, Steve shot a fleeting glance at Peggy. He couldn't help wondering if this was already a step too far, even just moving to the bed, let alone removing items of clothing, but she didn't seem remotely perturbed by the direction things were going, offering him an encouraging smile, though she didn't move to join them. 

"Did you like it?" Bucky pressed as if there had been no interruption, reclaiming Steve's attention as he climbed onto the bed, straddling his hips and all but pinning him in place with his body, "Did you like watching me make time with _your_ girl?" 

"Yes," he whimpered, trying to keep his hips from bucking upwards. 

"She's good, ain't she?" 

"I don't... I wouldn't know," he admitted, flushing red as he belatedly realised that somehow Bucky had ended up kissing Peggy before he had himself. It hadn't even occurred to him while he'd been watching them make out. 

"What?" His friend had been slowly leaning in closer, but he drew back sharply at that, much to Steve's disappointment, "You mean you've never...?" 

"Your boy is a gentleman," Peggy smiled, finally moving closer and perching on the edge of the bed beside them, "Maybe you should ease him into it?" 

Bucky looked back at him, before snorting at what he could only assume was a pathetically hopeful expression on his own face. 

"You want it, Stevie?" the other man teased, even as he leaned forward again, stopping barely an inch from his lips, "Tell me you want it," he added, only he didn't sound like he was teasing any more. He sounded like he needed to hear it just as bad as Steve needed him to do it. 

"I want it," he swore immediately, "Please, Buck, I need you." 

His friend cursed under his breath before abruptly slamming his mouth down on Steve's. He didn't take any time to ease into it, shoving his tongue between Steve's lips and kissing him rough and urgent, like he needed it more than he needed his next breath. Not that he was any better, clinging to Bucky and giving it back just as hard, as if he could take away all the pain of the last couple of days with a single melding of mouths. 

He didn't know how long they continued that way, practically devouring each other in a manner that somehow exceeded anything they had done before. From their last goodbye in Brooklyn to their desperate reunion after they'd somehow made it out of the Hydra base with their lives intact. It didn't entirely make sense, why this was even more necessary, but perhaps there was something different about nearly losing each other because of their own dumb choices rather than to outside forces. Clearly he hadn't been the only one to think that they would never get to have this again. 

When they finally broke for air, they were both panting heavily and for a moment all Steve could do was stare up at the man he loved more than he could say, fighting the temptation to drag him back in for more. For a second he couldn't quite remember _why_ he was fighting it, what was stopping him from tearing every scrap of clothing from the other man's body and _begging_ him to take him here and now, but then the bed shifted and he remembered; Peggy... 

Turning his head slightly, he found her kneeling beside them, her stockinged feet tucked beneath her as she watched them both, an enigmatic expression on her face. 

"You boys really needed that, huh?" she queried softly, reaching out a hand to brush Steve's fringe off of his forehead. 

"Sorry," he apologised automatically, but Peggy just chuckled, ruffling his hair. 

"You want a turn?" Bucky offered generously, gesturing at him. 

"Mm, if you don't mind," she smiled politely and to Steve's disappointment, his friend immediately climbed off of him. 

"Be my guest." 

"Shift up," she told him and he dutifully pushed himself further up the bed until he could rest his head on one of the pillows. 

As soon as he was settled, Peggy stretched out next to him, propping herself up on one elbow and looking down at him with a fond smile, "You look a little dazed." 

"You kissed him, you know what it's like," he waved vaguely towards Bucky, who was sitting somewhere near his feet, keeping an odd sort of distance despite everything that was happening. 

"I did indeed," she agreed, looking over at the other man before raising her hand and, much to Steve's delight, beckoning him closer. 

At the clear invitation, Bucky shifted a couple of feet nearer, one knee brushing lightly against Steve's hip, but when he reached out to him, running a hand over his thigh, his friend gently knocked it away. 

"Have your moment, Stevie, don't let me intrude and spoil it for you." 

"You ain't spoiling anything," he frowned, defiantly returning his hand to Bucky's leg. 

"No, Sergeant Barnes, you're not," Peggy agreed, reaching for him suddenly and yanking him forward by his shirt front until she was kissing him again. 

If it had been hot the first time, watching from across the room, it was nothing compared to this. They couldn't have been more than a foot away from him and from here he could hear the slick sounds their mouths made against each other, could see the way their tongues slid together between their parted lips and it was everything he could do not to whimper. It was over as fast as it had started, but before Steve could do anything more than take a steadying breath, Peggy had turned towards him, kissing him instead. 

Her lips were soft against his, so different from the way Bucky always kissed him, and yet no less intoxicating. She treated him almost like _he_ were the delicate one, slow and sweet, as if he were fragile, something easily broken yet something to be cherished all the more for it. He'd never have allowed Bucky to get away with that, but then he'd spent most of their relationship before now with a chip on his shoulder and something to prove. Peggy, however, had never kissed his smaller self. This was all for the man he was now, for the man who could lift them both up without a thought and yet she was so careful with him that it made him feel like she was still looking at him as if he hadn't changed a bit since they'd first met. Part of him hated it, the part of him that had spent his whole life fighting to be taken seriously, but at the same time, he was sure she wasn't doing it to mock him, she was simply showing him that he mattered. Not Captain America, _him_ and that thrilled him more than he could say. 

"Hello," she whispered when she drew back a little, her eyes soft as she gazed down at him. 

"Hi," he rasped out in response, then figured what the hell and tugged her back down into another kiss. 

It was longer this time, harder too, as if now that Peggy had proved her point, she felt comfortable giving him more of herself, of the strong, fiery woman that had so captivated him from the first. Even when they did break for breath, it didn't stop them for long before they were diving back in, learning and exploring each other as they settled into more of a rhythm of give and take. 

It felt wonderful and Steve easily lost himself in the soft play of her lips and the more urgent press of her tongue, yet even so, he never quite forgot where they were or who they were with. Kissing Peggy was like a dream come true, but kissing her with the warmth of Bucky's knee pressing solidly up against his side? The hard muscle of his thigh, tense beneath his palm? _This_ was something he'd never even dared to dream of. 

"Bucky..." he murmured helplessly when Peggy next let him up for air, tightening his hand on the other man's leg as he struggled for words. 

"Why don't you come down here and join us, Sergeant?" she suggested when it became obvious Steve wasn't going to say anything further. 

"You sure?" Bucky asked, his eyes darting back and forth between the two of them as if worried they might have changed their minds about his involvement now that they'd actually got around to kissing each other. 

"What do you think, Steve?" Peggy queried lightly, "Are you going to kick him out or are you going to drag him down here and kiss him until he stops asking stupid questions?" 

"Gonna kiss him," he rasped, knowing she was teasing, but figuring Bucky might like the verbal confirmation, even as he reached for the other man's arm and yanked a little harder than perhaps strictly necessary. 

Sure enough, his friend yelped as he struggled to follow the pull, his legs still half tangled under him as he tumbled down onto his side, landing half on top of Steve and knocking the breath out of him. 

"Serves you right," Bucky muttered in response to his huff of discomfort, "Always so damn impatient." 

Finally managing to unravel his limbs, the other man stretched out beside him, propping himself up on one arm in a mirror of Peggy on his other side. 

"Can't help it," he declared once his friend was settled, reaching up to brush gentle fingers over his lips, "Want you too much." 

Bucky's eyes softened at that, though he didn't miss the way he shot a quick glance at Peggy too, as if checking her reaction to Steve's statement. Whatever expression she had on her face seemed to reassure him, however, and the next thing he knew, Bucky was leaning over him, pressing their lips together in a lingering kiss. 

They carried on that way for some time, Steve trading kisses with both of them and trying not to get too worked up on the few occasions when the two of them leaned across him to smooch each other instead. He might even have been able to keep going that way indefinitely until Bucky pressed a little closer during one of his rare kisses with Peggy and two things happened at once. Firstly, the other man's thigh shifted to curl over Steve's body, brushing tantalisingly close to the erection he hadn't had a hope in hell of controlling and tugging at his pants enough to provide just a hint of friction. At the same time, he felt the welcome press of Bucky's own hard cock against his hip and at that it was all he could do to bite back the moan of pure need that threatened to escape him. 

When Bucky pulled back from Peggy with a gasp, Steve didn't even give him time to catch his breath before dragging him down to kiss him instead. It seemed to catch the other man a little off guard and he jerked helplessly, which only made the situation worse, his thigh coming to rest directly over Steve's crotch as his prick dug sharply into Steve's hip. 

" _Steve_ ," his friend mumbled into his mouth, repeating the movement on purpose this time, rubbing himself against him and clamping his leg more firmly around Steve's body, generously giving him something to rut against. 

Groaning at the feel of the much needed friction, Steve rolled his hips, catching hold of Bucky's knee to hold him in place as he began to thrust in earnest. He knew he could easily come just like this, but they were in bed, safe behind a locked door, they could be doing so much _more_ , only... They may be safe, but they weren't _alone_ and whilst Peggy had been surprisingly open to this odd little ménage à trois, that didn't mean she was going to just sit back and watch while they broke the law in front of her. 

Tearing his mouth from Bucky's with a gasp, he forced himself to still, releasing the bruising grip he had on the other man's leg and sucking in a couple of unsteady breaths as he tried to get himself back under control. He felt Bucky thrust one more time, a mewl of irritation slipping from his throat before he belatedly seemed to catch up, abruptly freezing in place as his eyes flew open to look past Steve to their other bedmate. 

"No need to stop on my account," Peggy's voice finally broke through the silence, sounding more amused than anything. 

Forcing his head to the side, Steve looked up at her only to find her smiling wryly down at him, not looking remotely put out by what she'd just very nearly witnessed. 

"We don't..." he started, only to trail off at the sight of her eyebrows raised in question, not entirely sure what he'd actually intended to say. 

"We don't want to make you uncomfortable," his friend finished for him as he withdrew a little more, pulling his leg back and putting some much needed space between his cock and Steve hip. 

"Do I look uncomfortable right now?" she teased, dropping a kiss on Steve's forehead, before reaching out to run a soothing hand over Bucky's jaw, "I don't want to get in your way. You have little enough time alone together as it is." 

Bucky frowned at the reminder, looking away from both of them as he explained a little awkwardly, "The thing is, we probably wouldn't have stopped there. Or at least, we wouldn't have if we'd been alone. Just because you don't mind us rubbing off on each other doesn't mean the rest of what we get up to wouldn't horrify you." 

"Barnes," she tugged at his chin a little until his eyes finally left the ceiling to focus on her again, "I assure you there is nothing the two of you could do together that would horrify me and I meant what I said. You should be making the most of this, not shying away from it just because I've intruded on your relationship." 

"You're not intruding," Bucky told her after a moment's silence and Steve's heart could have burst at the sound of the reassurance he hadn't realised he needed, "Steve wants you here and I gotta admit," he smiled then, a sharp quirk of lips that Steve had seen a thousand times before, whenever his friend set out to sweet talk a pretty dame, "I can't say I mind all that much myself." 

"And Steve told me you were a charmer," Peggy rolled her eyes, but she was smiling too, her palm still pressed delicately against Bucky's face. 

"I can only try my best, ma'am." 

"So what do you usually get up to?" she asked curiously, finally dropping her hand, only to stroke her fingertip deliberately down the middle of Steve's chest instead. "If I wasn't here, what would you be doing to him right now? From what I've seen so far I can't imagine he's anywhere near as shy with you as he's been with me," she paused consideringly, "well, prior to this evening at least." 

"Steve is _not_ shy," Bucky laughed, shaking his head fondly, "He _is_ a gentleman though, he wouldn't have wanted to presume." 

"Is that right?" she queried and Steve probably should have been irritated that they'd been talking about him as if he wasn't even there _again_ , but that had been infinitely preferable to trying to answer Peggy's question without offending her. 

"Yes?" he tried. 

"He's also pretty terrible at talking to women," Bucky added, smacking him in the shoulder for what he obviously deemed a substandard answer, before winking at Peggy, "especially the beautiful ones." 

"You don't seem to have that problem, however, do you Sergeant? And yet you completely failed to answer my question." 

"Which question was that?" 

"What would you be doing to him if I wasn't here?" she repeated, her voice just a little lower than before and sending an odd little thrill up Steve's spine. 

"You want me to tell you?" Bucky raised a brow at her, before leaning down over him, nosing at his jaw without taking his eyes off of Peggy, "or you want me to show you?" he punctuated the question by running a heavy hand up Steve's thigh, stopping just a few inches shy of where his pants were pulled taut over his straining cock. 

"Show me," she demanded, pressing a brief but bruising kiss to Steve's lips, before pulling away completely. 

To his relief she didn't go far, pushing herself upright and settling back against the headboard, ankles crossed demurely in front of her, as if she hadn't just given them the go ahead to have sex in front of her. 

"You got it, ma'am," Bucky practically purred, sliding his thigh back over Steve's crotch and pressing his own hips firmly against Steve's side. 

"Buck..." he murmured, half warning, half sigh, but the other man was having none of his hesitancy now that he'd been given permission by their companion. 

"Relax," his friend commanded, leaning in for a kiss, "Just lemme make you feel good, ok?" 

"But..." he tried, shooting a nervous glance at Peggy, because surely she couldn't truly know what she'd just asked for. 

"Relax," Bucky repeated softly, curling a hand over Steve's jaw and turning his head so that he couldn't so much as glimpse Peggy out of the corner of his eye, "Why don't you give me a kiss? Just a kiss, ok? Been doing that all night, ain't we? Nothing to worry about..." 

Bucky's words trailed off as he leaned back in, capturing Steve's mouth with his own, and he responded helplessly, parting his lips to let him in. It was good, so good, but he couldn't quite shake his nervousness, unable to let go the way he had before, now that he _knew_ Peggy was watching. Evidently sensing his reluctance, Bucky pulled away again, running a soothing hand over his chest before stopping abruptly to toy with the top button of his shirt, eyes going dark with intent. 

"C'mon, Stevie," his friend murmured, voice low, though not low enough to keep Peggy from hearing exactly what he was saying, "How long's it been since we last did this properly? Since I got my hands on you, my mouth..." Bucky licked a stripe up his neck and he shivered helplessly, "How long's it been since I was inside you, huh?" 

Despite everything, he couldn't help panicking a little over what Bucky had just revealed and his gaze darted hastily across to Peggy to gauge her reaction. Only she didn't seem shocked by it at all, merely intrigued as she watched them together from her carefully removed spot on the other side of the mattress. 

"Don't mind me," she waved an airy hand at him, her expression softening at whatever she saw in his face, "I think Sergeant Barnes wants you very much just now and I have no intention of getting in his way." 

"You're welcome to join in," Bucky volunteered with a filthy grin that didn't seem to surprise Peggy in the slightest, though Steve felt pretty damn shocked by it, "I got two hands, don't I?" 

"Pretty sure you'll have them both full with this one," she laughed, reaching out to ruffle Steve's hair again, before shifting to lean over him a little, meeting his eyes as her tone turned serious. "It's ok, Steve. You're safe here with us, you can let go. Just let Barnes take care of you, alright?" 

Exhaling slowly, he tried to make himself relax as he nodded, finally shifting his gaze back to his friend. 

"Ok?" Bucky echoed when he caught his eye and this time Steve managed a verbal response. 

"Yeah," he agreed, "You, uh, you got any slick?" 

The smile that overtook Bucky's face at that was positively radiant and it damn near took his breath away. He didn't think he'd imagined the soft sound Peggy had made at the sight of it either, but he couldn't look away from his friend to see how she might have been affected by the sheer beauty that was Bucky Barnes when he was truly happy. Instead he watched as the other man pushed himself up, shrugging out of his jacket before digging in his inside pocket for a battered little tin. 

"Nicked some from the med tent when they were checking me over," Bucky admitted, "Hoped maybe one day we might still..." he trailed off with a wry smile, glancing quickly at Peggy before returning his attention to Steve and shaking his head, "Well, I guess it wasn't such wishful thinking after all." 

"Bucky..." he breathed, reaching up to press his palm against the other man's face as he belatedly recalled that with everything that had happened, he wasn't the only one in need of reassurance, "It's still you and me, pal, to the end of the line." 

"We just got a passenger now, eh?" his friend chuckled, looking up at Peggy again, though he didn't seem overly bothered by her presence. Not like Steve, anyway, and wasn't that the dumbest thing. He was the reason they were all here and yet he was the only one who seemed to have any sort of problem with the proceedings. 

Sucking in a breath that wasn't quite as steady as he'd hoped, he pointedly reminded himself that he _wanted_ this. Wanted Bucky, wanted Peggy, wanted them both _together_ , and his friend was right. It _had_ been far too long since the last time they'd shared more than a few hastily stolen kisses or a desperate hand job and if he didn't get his head straight soon he was going to let one of the best opportunities he'd ever been given pass him by. 

Reaching out suddenly, he caught hold of Bucky by the back of his neck and dragged him down on top of him. If the other man's surprised yelp was anything to go by, he'd been caught off guard, but it didn't take him long to rally, immediately pressing himself against Steve's body and kissing him hard. Of course, it wasn't that easy to just turn off his nerves and he was still sharply aware of their audience, but at the same time he wanted what they were both offering him too much to let his own foolish awkwardness stop him. 

Spreading his legs, he tugged Bucky more firmly against him, settling his friend into the space between his thighs and thrusting up, head falling back on a gasp as he ground his cock against the answering hardness in the other man's pants. 

"Yeah, that's it," Bucky purred, "So good, Stevie." 

He couldn't manage much more than a moan in response, so instead he tugged his friend down again, catching Bucky's lower lip between his teeth and tugging at it in the way he knew the other man loved. 

"We're wearing too many clothes," Bucky muttered when Steve released him, though it took him a moment to do anything about it, leaning back into to kiss him hungrily first. 

Bucky pulled away a few minutes later, however, sitting back on his knees and immediately starting to yank at his shirt buttons. When Steve tried to help, Bucky batted him away, apparently too impatient to handle his usual habit of stripping the other man slowly, and in moments he'd bared himself to the waist, not seeming remotely bothered by Peggy's presence. Not that he had any reason to be. Bucky's body was as beautiful as his face, and besides, Steve knew perfectly well that this was hardly the first time he'd stripped off in front of a dame. 

As soon as Bucky was free of his own clothes, his hands were on Steve's, tearing through his buttons, before shoving the shirt open and wrestling it down his shoulders, nearly binding his arms to his sides when the material caught awkwardly behind his back. 

"Get it off, Rogers," his friend ordered roughly, abandoning the twisted fabric in favour of wrenching up the bottom of his undershirt, even as he struggled to untangle himself from the mess the other man had made. 

"Here," Peggy murmured softly, startling him as she reached out to help, pulling the shirt free when he pushed himself up off the bed a little. 

"Thanks," he offered her a shy smile, even as Bucky used his change in position to hastily divest him of his undershirt too, leaving him half naked and extremely conscious of that fact. Although, he supposed Peggy had already seen him like this, had touched him even, if only fleetingly. It made him wonder if she might touch him again now, only before he could let that train of thought pick up any steam, Bucky spoke, immediately stealing his attention back. 

"Christ, _look_ at you." 

At the sound of the awe in the other man's voice, Steve's cheeks heated and he was suddenly painfully self-conscious about the state of his body. In all the excitement of the evening so far, he'd forgotten that Bucky hadn't really seen him without his clothes since their reunion and whilst it was obvious the other man still wanted him, he looked a whole lot different from the person his friend had fallen for. 

"I know I'm not... I mean, I don't look the same..." he choked out, not quite meeting Bucky's eyes until a strong hand abruptly caught hold of his chin, forcing him to stop avoiding his friend's gaze. 

"Don't. Don't you _dare_ , Rogers. Don't even _think_ it. You're beautiful, Steve. You were beautiful before, you're beautiful now and you will _always_ be beautiful." The other man released his jaw only to press both palms against his chest instead, splaying his fingers over Steve's skin with an almost reverent look on his face, "I want you so much," he added roughly. 

The noise that escaped him then wasn't too far from a whimper, but before anyone could pull him up on the somewhat pathetic sound, he was hauling Bucky down on top of him. Crashing their lips together, he wrapped his friend firmly up in his arms, running his hands over every part he could reach as they all but devoured each other. 

It wasn't long before they were rutting against each other again, Steve's hands gripping Bucky's ass in an effort to urge him on, only it wasn't enough. From the unwanted barrier of fabric between his palms and the other man's skin to the uncomfortable friction of his own clothing against his sensitive cock, he needed more and he'd already pushed a hand between them, tugging Bucky's belt open and off, before he realised what he was doing. Only as aware as he was of Peggy's presence, of her eyes on them as they shamelessly ground against each other, they'd made no secret of what they were planning. So whilst it was enough to give him pause, it wasn't enough to stop him entirely and with a shuddering breath he forced his fingers to continue, working Bucky's fly open and then tugging urgently at his pants, though he couldn't do much more from his current position 

Getting the hint, the other man dragged himself out of Steve's embrace, clambering shakily up to sit beside him and yanking off his socks, before getting to his feet and shoving down both pants and underwear in one fluid movement. It was a sight Steve hadn't seen in far too long, but he was given very little time to enjoy it. As soon as Bucky was free of his uniform, he was back on the bed, kneeling at Steve's side and making quick work of what remained of his clothes. 

When the last of the fabric was peeled away he couldn't seem to help the blush that spread from his cheeks right down to stain the top of his chest an unattractive pink, but he'd never done more than kiss a dame before today and now he was stripped naked in front of one. Of course, he wasn't the only one, but then Bucky had always been comfortable in his own skin in a way that Steve never had, even now, and no matter what Peggy had said earlier, Bucky _was_ a charmer. He could style out pretty much every situation and getting his kit off in front of a beautiful dame? Well he was practically in his element. 

Sure enough, while Steve was trying not to squirm with embarrassment, his friend seemed to be having no such trouble, shooting Peggy a downright lascivious wink and grinning widely at whatever face she pulled at him in response. It should probably have been enough to settle him too, after all, if she didn't have an issue with seeing them stripped bare, hard as rock and leaking, then surely there was nothing more to worry about, but Steve just couldn't seem to shake the thought that he was still asking for too much from her. From _both_ of them, come to that. 

Shifting a little awkwardly, though he knew there was nothing he could do to retrieve his modesty at this late stage, his movement was enough to draw Bucky's attention back to him. Glancing down, the other man laughed suddenly, shaking his head at whatever expression must have been on his face, before leaning down and kissing him softly. It was obviously meant to be quick, a mere chaste brush of lips to settle and reassure him, but even that was like a spark to a fuel tank. Before he knew it, they were wrapped up in each other again, mouths locked hungrily together as Bucky ground himself against him, sending flickers of pleasure careening through him with every desperate roll of his hips. 

"Christ, gonna come," Bucky muttered suddenly, pulling off him with a low groan, much to Steve's dismay. 

" _No_ ," he objected, reaching for him again and dragging him back down, despite his friend's attempts to hold himself up. 

"You gotta give me a minute, Stevie," Bucky panted against his throat, sighing with what sounded like relief when Steve reluctantly relaxed his hold, allowing the other man to put a little space between them again. "You want my mouth instead?" he offered huskily, but Steve shook his head. 

"M'close too. Want you in me." 

"Yeah?" his friend asked roughly, though he was already reaching for the tin of slick he'd abandoned earlier, "Want me to fuck you, Stevie?" 

He nodded his agreement even as he gaped at the other man, because sure they were both naked and hard and halfway to coming and Peggy had been there for every damn second of it, but even so. He'd _never_ imagined he'd hear his friend swearing like that in front of a lady, no matter how unusual the circumstances. 

"Say it, Stevie. Tell me what you want me to do to you," Bucky pressed, and damn him, he knew exactly what he was doing, what he was asking for, and Steve knew he wouldn't let it slide if he tried to dance around it. 

"You're such a jerk," he glared, but his friend just laughed as he pushed a finger inside him and suddenly Bucky got what he wanted. "Fuck!" he half-shouted, his whole body arching off of the bed at the unexpectedly intense sensation, words spilling from his lips unchecked, "Fuck me. Please, Buck, I need, _please_..." 

"Steve...?" his friend hesitated, eyes wide, clearly startled by the ferocity of his reaction, although, to be fair, he was pretty surprised himself. 

"Don't stop," he begged a little mindlessly, even as he tried to make sense of his own response. 

This was hardly the first time he'd been touched since he'd left Erskine's lab. He'd already been rubbing up against his friend and, though he'd only had Bucky's hand on his cock a few times since they'd been reunited, he'd touched himself plenty. Of course it had all felt good in a way it never had before the serum, but _this_? Having something inside him again, felt so much better than he could ever have imagined. Not different, exactly, but far _far_ more intense. 

He couldn't even begin to explain it, especially not while his body flooded with pleasure from the slow slide of that single digit inside him, though he figured it probably had something to do with the serum. Not to mention that, thanks to his health, things had always been a little challenging in bed and sex in particular had been especially difficult, regardless of which way they did it. Between the extra exertion and the struggle to find a position that didn't put undue pressure on his spine or make it harder for him to catch his breath, neither of them had ever really been able to relax and let go. Now though... Bucky wasn't going to hurt him, probably couldn't even if he tried, so the only thing either of them needed to focus on was making it feel good... and it already felt fucking incredible and they'd barely even started. 

"More. I want..." he gasped as Bucky pushed in deeper and it was better, but not _enough_ , "More. Gimme more. Another. Fuck, _please_." 

"You sure? You're so tight, Steve, I didn't think..." the other man shook his head a little wonderingly, "Didn't even know that was possible. Look at you, so big now and yet right here you feel smaller than ever..." he wiggled his finger a little, making Steve keen embarrassingly loudly, but he was obviously worried, no matter how he tried to disguise it. 

"You ain't gonna hurt me," he promised earnestly, needing his friend to believe him, "I _know_ you're not, Buck, please, feels so good..." he rolled his hips up, trying to urge the other man into giving him more. 

Bucky still didn't look quite convinced, but before Steve could say anything else, Peggy spoke up from beside him, the mere sound of her voice somehow feeling like an additional caress and then he registered what she was actually saying... 

"I believe your CO ordered you to do something, Sergeant," she stated, tone clipped and almost businesslike and hell if that didn't just make it even better, especially when Bucky fucking _obeyed_ , finally pressing a second finger into him beside the first. 

"Ok?" his friend checked when he groaned loudly at the intrusion, concern still patently evident in his voice. 

"More than," he promised, rolling his hips a little in encouragement and moaning again when the movement had Bucky's fingers skimming fleetingly over that spot inside him, sending an almost violent shiver of pleasure tingling up his spine, "S'good, Buck." 

"Yeah?" the other man asked, though his unease seemed to be fading and he smiled as he added, "You like that, Stevie? Like me stretching you open on my fingers?" 

"Yeah, want more," he choked out as Bucky started to move in earnest, fucking his fingers in and out, then spreading them wide, before going back to thrustring again. 

"And I thought you were greedy before," his friend teased, letting a third finger rub against his rim, only to glance up at Peggy, rather than pushing it into him, "You think I should let him have another one?" 

"I think he's earned it, don't you?" she replied, laughing softly when Steve tilted his head back to offer her a beaming grin. "You feeling good, darling?" she asked him, reaching out to brush his hair out of his face. 

"So good," he told her, smiling at her a little longer, before turning back to Bucky and repeating himself, " _So_ good." 

"I can tell," the other man chuckled as he finally eased the third finger into him, "Christ, Stevie, you're so damn tight still, don't know how I'm gonna fit." 

"You will," he retorted immediately, almost desperately, suddenly scared that Bucky wouldn't give him what he wanted after all. 

"Yeah? You think so? You ready for me, Stevie?" 

"Please," he begged, "I need you, please." 

"You got me," Bucky suddenly lunged forward, kissing him hard and muffling his cry of frustration when the fingers abruptly disappeared from his ass, "For as long as you want me, you got me." 

Whatever he might have said in response got lost somewhere between his brain and his lips when Bucky began slowly pushing into him, all but splitting him open with the head of his cock, except that it didn't hurt at all. He could see it in his friend's expression, could almost feel himself how much tighter he was now and yet, it had never been so easy. He could still feel the stretch, the way his body seemed to rearrange itself around the intrusion, but the ache he'd grown so familiar with was almost non-existent now. As Bucky sunk in to the hilt, it just felt _good_ , so much better than anything else he'd experienced before in his life. 

" _Bucky_..." he moaned helplessly as the other man bottomed out, his breath coming in quick pants at the blissful feeling of finally being filled up again after all this time. 

"Fuck, Stevie, you got no idea how good you feel," Bucky murmured, his face pinched tight with the effort of keeping himself still, "So hot and tight, Christ, I'd spend the rest of my life inside you if I could." 

"I'd let you," he admitted, tugging the other man down into an almost achingly sweet kiss. "I've missed this," he added when they parted, "Missed us." 

"Me too, Stevie. Me too." 

Bucky kissed him again then, deeper and far more intense than the one before, but he still didn't move, and though Steve craved it with every part of his being, he knew better than to push. He could see it in his friend's face, feel it in the near desperate fervour of his kisses; Bucky was clinging to the edge by a thread and if Steve didn't want this to be over before it could even begin, he was going to need to give him a minute or two to get himself under control. Besides, if he was being honest with himself, he didn't exactly _mind_ the respite. 

As much as he wanted more, he could hardly resent being given the time to really _feel_ it, to let himself appreciate how this felt in his new body with all its added intensity. Not to mention, the chance to remind himself quite how much he'd always loved this; being under Bucky, pinned and full, and sure, he wasn't _really_ pinned, but that was hardly the point. He was giving Bucky the power because he wanted to, not because he had to, because he trusted the man in his arms more deeply than anyone else and because he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Bucky would take every bit of that faith and use it to give Steve everything he had ever thought to want. 

"You good?" the other man asked eventually, his breathing still a little uneven, though his voice was steady as he settled back on his knees, tugging Steve's legs over his thighs as his gaze dropped down to fix on the place where they were joined together. 

"Perfect," he promised with a happy sigh as Bucky finally shifted, pulling out a few inches before rocking forward again. 

"Yeah, you are," his friend chuckled, the subtle vibration of it enough to make Steve shiver, "and so sweet for me now I'm inside you. Where's my impatient and demanding Captain gone, eh?" 

"Fuck me," Steve stated flatly, earning himself another laugh and, far more importantly, another slow thrust of the other man's hips. 

"There you are," Bucky grinned, fucking into him again, even as he looked up suddenly, turning his attention towards Peggy, "I hope you realise what you've signed up for." 

"I hope _you_ do," she shot back, her tone so unexpectedly sharp that Steve's own eyes jerked up to stare at her in concern. 

"I'm beginning to get a pretty good idea," Bucky smirked, apparently not at all bothered by her cool manner, "You sure you don't want to join us? There's a seat going begging in first class..." he reached down at that, giving Steve's dick a teasing stroke and making him moan. 

"Have _you_ ever ridden in that carriage, Barnes?" she queried, her lips quirking up into a smirk of her own. 

"Once or twice," Bucky informed her with a slightly smug grin, "although not since they redid the upholstery." He released Steve's cock to run his hand over his chest, tracing his new muscles with his fingertips. 

"Is that so?" 

Peggy actually sounded a little impressed, though Steve wasn't sure if it was merely a response to Bucky's dedication to his metaphor or whether it was the thought of little Steve Rogers actually managing to fuck the perfect specimen of manhood currently impaling him. If she was impressed that Bucky had agreed to it, however, she clearly didn't know him well enough just yet. His friend had been more than eager and it was only Steve's health that had stopped them from doing it more often. Most of the time he just hadn't had the stamina to be on top and Bucky wouldn't hear of riding him, far too worried over what the position, not to mention his own weight, would do to his back. 

"You might have to show me that too," Peggy added a little more warmly and Steve shivered at the mere thought of it, after all, there was no longer any reason why they _couldn't_. 

"Next time," Bucky promised her, though his gaze had returned to Steve, a knowing expression on his face, "You'd like that, wouldn't you, Stevie?" 

"So would you," he retorted easily, rolling his hips in an effort to remind the other man that no matter what they decided to do next time, _this_ time Bucky was supposed to be fucking him and was doing a rather poor job of it so far, "C'mon, Bucky, please?" 

Only rather than giving Steve what he wanted, his friend again turned to Peggy, "You sure you don't want to climb on board? The dining car is open if that's more your scene." 

It wasn't until Bucky's hand shifted, sliding up over his skin to trace Steve's mouth with his fingertips, that he realised what the other man was actually suggesting and the thought of _that_... Well, it was nearly enough to burn him alive. He felt a gentle tug on his lip then, Bucky's fingers just slipping inside his mouth, as if showing off the merchandise, and Steve couldn't help looking up at Peggy too, wondering what on earth she might be thinking. 

Half of him couldn't believe she'd even consider letting him get his mouth on her, but she was here wasn't she? Not just sitting passively by, but actively encouraging them while they fucked. Only she looked a little uncertain now and though Steve wasn't sure what was behind that emotion, the decision to join in had to be hers and Bucky was being something of a jerk to keep pushing it. After all, Peggy had already made it perfectly clear that she was more than willing to ask for what she wanted. 

"You don't have to," he tried to reassure her, though his words came out a little muffled around his friend's fingers. 

"But you can if you want," Bucky smirked, finally pulling his hand back, only to roll his hips instead, making Steve gasp, "and I know you want it." 

At that, he reached up, pinching Bucky's nipple between his fingers and twisting until the other man yelped, his hips stuttering even as he turned back to him with a frown. 

"Leave the lady alone," he reprimanded, though he released his grip, rubbing soothingly at the abused skin instead. 

"Hey, it's her choice," Bucky shrugged, "She wants to stay out on the platform when the train is this fucking beautiful, that's her loss." 

The words were barely out of his mouth when he yelped again, only this time it had nothing to do with Steve. Peggy, it seemed, had grown tired of Bucky's lip and done a surprisingly good job of shutting him up through the means of her palm making sharp contact with his rear end. 

"Are you fucking him or not?" she enquired smartly, her hand still hovering as if she wasn't ruling out smacking him again. 

"I am, ma'am," Bucky managed, though his voice sounded rough and just a little shaky. Not that Steve could blame him, he felt unbalanced enough just from her words and he hadn't been the one she'd spanked. 

"Then get to it," She ordered, "Chop chop." 

"Yes, ma'am," his friend acquiesced, pulling almost all the way out and loosing a guttural sound of pleasure when the move brought his ass into contact with Peggy's hand again. 

It was difficult to see from his prone position on the bed, but given the tension in her arm and the almost pained expression on Bucky's face, Steve figured she wasn't just resting her palm there. She had to have a hell of a grip on him. 

"Fuck him, Barnes," Peggy murmured, apparently tightening her hold even more if Bucky's whimper was any indication, before spanking him lightly and withdrawing completely. 

As soon as she released him, Bucky thrust forward, _hard_ , driving his cock deep inside Steve's body and making him cry out, a string of unintelligible pleas falling from his lips as his friend finally started up a proper rhythm. 

If it had felt intense before, it was nothing to how he felt now and he didn't have the first idea how to handle it. His whole body felt as though it had been shot through with electricity, almost like being back in the Vita-Ray chamber, only rather than pain, all he felt was pure unadulterated pleasure. 

"Buck, please, need you, need... Kiss me? _Please_ ," he babbled, his voice cracking down the middle with something that wasn't too far off a sob. 

"I got you," Bucky vowed, shifting his weight and nearly bending Steve in half as he leaned in to capture his lips in a rough kiss, muttering reassurances into his mouth when it became too difficult to keep their lips locked, "I got you, Stevie, you're ok. Just let go for me, yeah?" 

"Can't," he choked out a little desperately as the tension seemed to just keep building higher and higher, driving him to peaks he'd never even dreamed of, yet his body refused to let him tumble over the edge. 

"Need me to touch you?" His friend shifted his weight a little, slipping his hand between them and wrapping it tight around his erection, "That better?" 

"Yes, no. I don't- _Fuck_... It's... Too much, too good, don't _stop_!" 

He didn't even know what he was saying any more, too lost in pleasure far more intense than anything he could have imagined to think straight, and yet something still seemed to hold him back. As high as Bucky took him, as good as he felt, he just kept climbing and climbing and it was _too much_. 

"It's ok, you're ok, Christ, Stevie, you feel so perfect, c'mon, it's ok," Bucky promised, but it wasn't ok, not really, because Steve _still_ couldn't let go. 

"You," He disagreed, only realising as he struggled to get the words out that it was what he wanted, "You first," he begged, "Come in me. Want you to." 

Bucky's eyes went wide at that, his mouth falling open in what Steve was sure was going to be a protest, but he _needed_ this. As incredible as it felt, as close to the edge as he knew he was, he needed this just as much, needed the surety that Bucky was right there with him. That the intensity he was feeling wasn't his alone. 

" _Please_ ," he whimpered and he saw the way the other man's expression changed at that, knew he was about to get exactly what he wanted. 

"You want me to come for you?" Bucky demanded, hips slamming into Steve's now, "Want me to fill you up?" 

"Yes! Need it," he insisted, rocking his hips as best he could, trying to urge his friend to fuck him faster, harder, to let go... 

"Then you got it," the other man bit out between gasps, "Gonna make me come so hard." 

Bucky gave up on speech then, barely even managing to get the end of his sentence out as he released Steve's cock, bracing himself more firmly against the bed and focusing every last scrap of energy into pounding Steve into the mattress. 

They had never done this before, never been able to do anything close to it, and for once it was Bucky that was struggling to keep up, who's breath was coming in urgent pants as he threw everything he had into their coupling. And sure, Steve's body was experiencing things in a new way, but Bucky's was too and at _that_ realisation, suddenly the tension that had been holding him captive morphed into a different kind of tension entirely. All at once, he could see the summit, knew that if the other man touched him again now he probably _could_ come, only before he could speak up, Bucky cursed roundly, his body shuddering almost violently as he shot his load deep inside Steve's body. 

" _Bucky_..." he whispered, awed all over again at the way it felt, not to mention the blissed out expression on his friend's face as he came. 

"Christ, _Stevie_ ," Bucky rasped, half collapsing atop his chest as he struggled to catch his breath, "Just gimme a minute?" 

"Yeah," he promised, reaching out to stroke his fingers through his friend's sweaty hair, "Yeah, of course." 

"Gonna make you see stars," the other man told his right pec, "Soon as I can breathe again," he laughed suddenly, "This how you used to feel?" 

"Kinda," he admitted, trying not to squirm just to get a little friction against his aching dick. 

"Was probably way worse, right?" Bucky raised his head to look up at him, "Can't believe you ever let me fuck you at all." 

"It was worth it," he shrugged, only there was a lot more to his shoulders than there used to be and the movement, slight as he'd intended it to be, was more than enough to dislodge the other man from his half-sprawl across Steve's body. 

In his effort to steady himself, Bucky rolled a little to the side, the motion causing his softening cock to slip out of Steve's body and dragging a helpless whimper from his throat before he could stop it. At the pathetic sound, Bucky froze, before suddenly shoving himself up and practically throwing himself down the bed. Settling between Steve's thighs he immediately leaned over him, wrapping his mouth around his neglected erection and sucking hard. At the same time he pushed two fingers back into his ass, rubbing purposefully at that spot inside him and pulling a keening sound from his throat before he'd even had the chance to register what was happening. 

In the brief respite while Bucky recovered, Steve's body had drifted away from the edge, but with the other man working him over with such single minded determination, it was mere seconds before he was right back up there, his body tensing all over with the need to come. 

"Let go, darling." 

At the sound of Peggy's voice, his whole body jolted, hips thrusting harder than he meant to and nearly making Bucky choke. His friend didn't stop though, just wrapped his free hand around the base of Steve's cock and sucked even harder. 

Feeling strangely vulnerable and more than a little desperate, Steve glanced up to find her watching them both with a soft smile and when their eyes met, she reached out to him, brushing his hair off of his forehead, even as she offered a little more encouragement. 

"Go on, let him have it. Look how much he wants it." 

Dutifully, he returned his gaze to Bucky, to find his friend looking right back at him, lips stretched wide and a hungry expression on his face. As soon as Steve caught his eye, Bucky swallowed thickly, pushing down even further until he could feel the muscles of the other man's throat squeezing around the head of his cock and it was too much. 

"Gonna..." he managed, giving his friend's hair a sharp tug in warning and only serving to make the other man groan, the vibrations of which were the final straw, sending him flying over the edge with a desperately bitten back scream of " _Bucky_!" 

His orgasm seemed to go on and on, his whole body trembling violently with the force of his release, but Bucky didn't let up until he'd swallowed every drop, continuing to suck gently until Steve's fingers tightened again, tugging his friend off of his over-sensitive cock. When the other man did finally pull back, it was only to launch himself back up the bed, sprawling out beside him and kissing him hard, his mouth wet and filthy and still tasting of Steve as he shoved his tongue between his lips. 

"You ok?" Bucky asked finally, pulling back a little and tenderly stroking his fingers over Steve's face, his eyes filled with such deep affection that it took his breath away all over again. 

"Yeah, I'm good, _so_ good. That was just... It was a lot, you know?" 

"Guess it makes sense that it'll feel a little different for you now," his friend's hand slipped from his cheek to trace random patterns over his chest, sliding over the muscled expanse that covered his fully functioning heart and lungs. 

"Yeah," he agreed, because he knew it was true, only... "But it wasn't _just_ that," he admitted, tugging the other man into a soft kiss, "I never really thought I could _have_ you before and being here, now..." he paused to glance up at Peggy too, "with _both_ of you..." he shook his head slightly, leaning back into Bucky's embrace, "I don't deserve any of it." 

"Yes you do," his friend told him fiercely, "You deserve _everything_ , you always did." 

"Everyone deserves to be happy, Steve," Peggy added as she shifted down the bed to stretch out beside him, though she kept a careful distance, presumably not wanting to risk getting sweat, not to mention any other bodily fluids, on her clothes, "including the three of us." 

"Listen to Agent Carter, Stevie, even if you won't listen to me. She knows what she's talking about." 

There wasn't a whole lot he could say to that, but fortunately neither of them seemed to be expecting much of a response. As Bucky's fingers continued to stroke soothingly over his chest, Peggy leaned in to place what began, at least, as a chaste kiss against his lips. He'd have thought he was done for the night, his body feeling sleepy and sated after everything Bucky had done to him, but as Peggy's lips moved against his, he found his tiredness quickly melting away and his heartbeat beginning to pick up again. 

"Well, hello," she laughed as she drew carefully back from him, the hand he hadn't even realised he'd settled against her cheek falling to the bed between them. 

"Hi," he grinned back at her, only to shiver when Bucky's fingers drifted a little too close to his nipple. 

"Sorry," the other man mumbled, pulling his hand away, much to Steve's disappointment. 

"I don't think he's quite done with you," Peggy told Bucky, holding out her palm imperiously, even as she returned her attention to Steve, "Are you, darling?" 

"Uh, no?" he managed, watching as his friend cautiously placed his own hand in hers, looking almost as confused as Steve felt. 

"Just as I suspected," she stated, returning Bucky's fingers to Steve's chest. 

Only rather than release him again, she instead used her hold to guide his movement, trailing the other man's fingers over his sternum, before closing them firmly in place around his nipple. 

"You don't want to touch him yourself?" Bucky asked over Steve's gasp of pleasure, which was a perfectly reasonable question, but he couldn't say he had any complaints about the current state of affairs. 

"I do indeed, but not at the expense of him losing _your_ touch." 

"I won't let him go," Bucky promised her with a smile far warmer than any he had given her so far, though if he expected her to soften towards him in response, he was sadly mistaken. 

"See that you don't," she stated cooly, before returning her attention to Steve, "You seem to have perked up again remarkably quickly." 

"I guess I don't get tired the way I used to," he flushed a little, inexplicably feeling like he'd done something wrong. 

"You think you have another one in you?" 

"I... I don't need... I mean..." he was blushing in earnest now, caught somewhere between mortification and burgeoning arousal. 

"I know you're not asking for more," she reassured him with a soft laugh, "but perhaps _I_ am," she finished, reaching out to run the tip of one finger over his mostly-soft cock, making it twitch. 

"You reckon you can get it up again, Stevie?" Bucky asked him curiously, teasing at his nipple enough to make him shiver. 

"I don't know," he admitted, glancing back and forth between them, before adding a shy, "Probably." 

"Interesting," Peggy commented lightly, giving his dick another one-fingered caress that ended with her rubbing lightly over the tip. 

They all watched as his cock twitched again, visibly thickening as she continued to tease at the slit with her fingertip. When she finally pulled back, her skin was glistening a little with wetness and there was a part of Steve that almost felt guilty for making a mess of her, though she didn't seem remotely concerned. Only she didn't merely wipe her hand clean on the sheets the way he would have expected. No, instead she offered her finger to Bucky, holding it in front of his face until he got the hint, leaning forward and sucking it into his mouth to clean it. 

"I thought I might catch the later train. If there is one this evening, of course," Peggy continued evenly, as though she were really talking about a train and not... _Fucking hell_. 

Between Peggy's offer and watching the way Bucky was still sucking lightly at her finger, Steve didn't have a whole lot of brain power left for thinking, but even so, he was a little confused. After all, Bucky had given her ample opportunity to join them before and yet she'd turned them down. It had made sense in the context of her not actually wanting to go that far with them, but now... Only as Peggy finally reclaimed her finger, rubbing the slick digit down the middle of Steve's chest he belatedly realised that she'd been giving them space, giving them the reunion they hadn't been able to properly have before now. She _did_ want him, wanted him for more than just a few kisses, but she'd been generous enough to let Bucky have him first, even knowing she might not get her own chance for some time... As if he didn't already adore her enough. 

"I'm sure we can schedule a special service, just for you," Bucky grinned, his hand slipping down Steve's chest until he had his fingers curled loosely around his half-hard dick, "We just need to stoke the engine a little and I'll bet he'll be ready to go in no time." 

If Peggy's generosity was enough to make him melt, the fact that Bucky was so willing to share him nearly brought him to his knees. Of course, it was only in the last few days that he'd come to realise how much his friend truly cared for him, but now that he _did_ know, now that he'd seen Bucky all but tear his own heart in two in an effort to give Steve what he thought he wanted, it meant even more. No matter what they thought, he truly didn't deserve them, but he would do everything in his power to be worthy of the gift they were giving him. 

"I know that look," his friend murmured suddenly, leaning over him with an exasperated smile and dropping a kiss on the tip of his nose, "Whatever it is you're thinking, you're wrong." 

"But-" he tried, only to be cut off by the other man's lips, this time pressing firmly against his own. 

"No buts," Bucky retorted when he pulled back, "Well, except this one, maybe." 

With that, he peeled himself away from Steve's side, settling back up on his haunches and pushing his free hand between Steve's thighs to tease at his hole. 

"Buck!" he gasped, legs falling helplessly open as his friend effectively erased every other thought from his brain. 

"Made quite a mess of you, didn't I?" the other man commented almost absently as he stroked his fingertips over the sensitive skin between Steve's cheeks, "Feel that, Stevie? I'm leaking out of you." 

"Perhaps you should make sure the carriages have been properly cleaned before you send him on his way again," Peggy suggested with a barely suppressed smirk. 

"Of course," Bucky promised, his fingers curving a little as he dragged them up Steve's crack to slide carefully inside him again - pushing his own release back into his hole, he realised with a jolt, "Although I'm not sure we'll be able to stem this particular leak, unless..." he trailed off abruptly, his expression suddenly turning filthy at whatever idea had just popped into his head. 

Steve didn't think he'd made a sound in response to that, but Bucky looked up at him anyway, smirking a little as he pushed his fingers deeper, rubbing that spot inside him, and Steve certainly made a sound then, a low moan tearing it's way out of his throat. It felt like it had to be too soon, he was still too sensitive, too on edge after his orgasm, but perhaps that was just in his head, because his body seemed more than ready to go again. In fact, as Bucky continued to slowly fuck him with his fingers, Steve could feel his cock filling properly now, a little slower than before maybe, but filling nonetheless. 

"That's it, Stevie," Bucky murmured, the hand that had been resting motionless around his cock beginning to stroke in time with the purposeful press of the fingers inside him, "Gonna give Agent Carter a nice long ride, ain't you?" 

"Yeah," he agreed mindlessly, only half aware of what Bucky was saying as his body trembled beneath his friend's ministrations. 

"Yeah," Bucky echoed reverently, before almost visibly shaking himself and forcing his lips back into his trademark smirk, "You gonna let me get you ready?" 

"That not what you're doing now?" he queried a little breathlessly, hips jerking helplessly into the circle of the other man's fist. 

"You think you're ready like this?" Bucky asked incredulously, "You're a _mess_ , Stevie. Ain't no self-respecting lady gonna ride you in such a state. You're _dripping_." He punctuated his words with a sharp thrust of his fingers, only to pull them out completely, holding them up for Steve to see and tutting loudly. 

"Well go get a towel or something then," he muttered, cheeks going rosy with the awareness that Peggy was still watching every second of their exchange. 

"I could do that," Bucky mused, tapping his fingers against his mouth as if pondering the suggestion. Only he used the hand still slick with his own release and that was... It was... 

" _Bucky_ ," he groaned when the other man's tongue darted out to lick his lips and _surely_ he must have been able to taste himself after what he'd just done. 

"The thing is, Stevie," his friend continued as if they were discussing something as innocent as the weather, rather than the state of Steve's ass after he'd been thoroughly fucked, "we wouldn't want to mess up a nice towel. Might be a few awkward questions, getting it washed after, you know?" 

"Then what...? _Oh_!" his eyes went wide as saucers as Bucky shoved both fingers unceremoniously into his own mouth, slurping obscenely around the digits, " _Bucky_..." 

The other man merely hummed as he sucked hard enough to hollow his cheeks and Steve honestly thought he might combust. It was by far the filthiest thing his friend had ever done and part of him was a little embarrassed by how much it was turning him on. If he hadn't been fully hard before, he sure as hell was now, and by the time Bucky's fingers finally slipped out from between his lips, slick with saliva now and nothing else, Steve was hard enough to pound nails. Something that obviously hadn't gone unnoticed if his friend's contented expression was anything to go by. 

"You liked that, huh?" Bucky gave his cock a teasing squeeze before releasing him completely and shifting back into the space between Steve's legs, kneeling over him, "Reckon you're gonna _love_ this, then." 

"What-?" he tried, only before he could get the rest of the question out, the other man was shoving at his thighs, forcing them back against his chest and spreading them wide. "Buck!" he gasped, his flush spreading right down to his chest at the ridiculously exposed position he suddenly found himself in. 

"Tell me to stop and I will," Bucky retorted with a knowing smirk and that was just _cruel_ , because of course he knew Steve wouldn't stop him, no matter how mortified he might be. Only now he couldn't just accept his friend's behaviour in silence, couldn't pretend he was simply allowing him to have his way. No, now he had to admit that _he_ wanted it, had to say _he_ liked it... 

"Don't stop," he whispered, helpless, and Bucky's delighted grin almost made it worth the embarrassment. 

"Never," Bucky promised, generous now that he'd got what he wanted, "Never gonna stop, Stevie." He pressed a kiss to the back of his thigh, then moved lower, trailing his lips over sensitive skin and making him shiver, "Gonna get you all cleaned up now," his voice dropped into a rasp as he moved even lower, "and then I'm gonna sit back and watch Agent Carter mess you up all over again." 

Bucky's gaze shifted then, his eyes darting sideways to where Steve knew Peggy must still be watching them and curiously he followed the other man's gaze with his own. There was a part of him that still half expected her to be disgusted by what they were doing, but when he looked at her, her eyes were locked unerringly on Bucky, a look of rapt fascination on her face as his friend's tongue darted out, licking a wide stripe over his messy hole. 

At the feel of it, Steve's head fell back against the pillows, his whole body jerking when Bucky followed the first swipe with another and then another, lapping hungrily at him until he was moaning whorishly. It wasn't the first time Bucky had done this to him by any means. In fact, his friend had always had something of a fixation with Steve's ass, fingering him until he was begging for more or slowly licking him open until all he needed was a little slick to ease the way for Bucky's cock, but he'd never put his mouth on him _after_. Not when Steve was, by the other man's own admission, literally dripping with his release. 

Only Bucky was eating him out now as though Steve was the best meal he'd had since he'd left Brooklyn, his tongue pressing deep as if trying to lap up every trace of himself. As with everything else, it felt even better now than it ever had before and by the time his friend pulled away, he felt absolutely wrecked, his breathing coming in stuttered pants as he struggled to keep from shoving his hips back towards the other man's face. 

When Bucky's hand settled firmly on his lower abdomen therefore, he initially assumed his friend was holding him in place, only for the other man to smirk suddenly, leaning back in until Steve could feel the heat of his breath puffing over the slick rim of his hole. 

"C'mon, Stevie, give me a little more," Bucky purred, pressing at his stomach and making his body tense helplessly, muscles squeezing almost automatically and unintentionally giving Bucky exactly what he wanted. "Yeah, that's it," he grinned, eyes locked on Steve's hole and the little trickle he could feel leaking out of him. 

Clenching again, on purpose this time, he watched the spark of heat in the other man's eyes catch fire and then he was diving back in, licking greedily at him until Steve was sure he must be as clean as a whistle. 

Finally, Bucky seemed satisfied with his work, wiping his soaking face with the back of his hand before shifting back up the bed to sprawl out next to him. Leaning in close, he moved in as if to kiss him, only to stop abruptly, shooting a glance at Peggy before starting to withdraw again, an almost guilty expression on his face, though Steve didn't have the first idea what he had to feel guilty about. Only before he could put more than a couple of extra inches between them, his friend's chin was firmly caught between bright red nails, Peggy's thumb rubbing a little of the residual slickness into the cleft. 

"Did you want that kiss, Steve?" she asked him, though her gaze didn't leave Bucky's face. 

"Yeah, 'course I did," he managed, utterly bewildered by the whole situation. 

"Might be better if you give it to him," Bucky suggested, licking his lips and not quite meeting her eyes. 

Peggy hummed, a little sound of disappointment that only confused him further, before suddenly hauling Bucky forward and kissing him, harsh and quick, but deep, her tongue pushing forcibly into his mouth in a way that made Steve's own mouth start to water. 

"There," she stated, releasing Bucky just as abruptly as she'd caught hold of him and leaving him gaping at her, looking completely shell shocked, "Now be a dear, and pass that on to Steve for me." 

For a fraction of a second, the other man didn't move, seemingly unable to shake off his surprise, which made no sense, given how many kisses the two of them had already exchanged. Except before Steve could think on it any further, Bucky's lips had crashed into his, his friend's tongue plunging between his lips, dutifully echoing the way Peggy had just kissed him, before easing up just a little, licking into Steve's mouth with a hunger he easily matched. 

As their tongues twined together, Steve was hit with the realisation that after everything he'd just done, Bucky tasted just a little of his own release and suddenly he understood exactly what his friend's hesitation had been about. Of course, it wouldn't have stopped him normally; in fact, the other man had always seemed to get something of a kick out of kissing Steve immediately after putting his mouth somewhere untoward and he was intimately familiar with the taste of his own release as a result, but things were a little different tonight. As much as Bucky might enjoy debauching him, kissing him after _that_ , when he knew Peggy wasn't done with him yet, well, it was actually sort of sweet of him to hold back. 

Except, not only did she seem perfectly unconcerned by the prospect of kissing Steve after this, she hadn't even balked at kissing _Bucky_ , even though his face was still a mess of spit and slick and who knew what else, the taste of his own release still heavy on his tongue. Besides, Steve was used to Bucky's filthy mind and even he had been a little startled by his friend's behaviour, while Peggy seemed to have taken it all in her stride... If he hadn't been certain before, he sure as hell was now; he was the luckiest son of a gun in the whole damn world. 

It was a long while before Bucky finally let him up for air and even when he did he couldn't seem to help ducking back down for a couple more lingering kisses before finally drawing back. Pushing himself back up onto his knees, he settled on the bed by Steve's hip instead, giving his prone form a slow once over, then looking up at Peggy with a grin. 

"Your carriage awaits m'lady," Bucky gestured grandly, before suddenly frowning as something else seemed to occur to him, "Although I hope you brought your own seat cover. Unfortunately that's not something we carry as standard on this line." 

Peggy merely rolled her eyes, pushing one hand into her shirt and retrieving a little package that she promptly threw in Bucky's face. Laughing as he caught it out of the air, he carefully opened it up before rolling the rubber down over Steve's dick, making him whimper a little at the feather-light touches. 

He was so distracted by his friend's hands on him, that he almost forgot what was about to happen, right up until he saw Bucky's eyes go wide, his mouth falling open in amazement. Following the other man's gaze, he turned his head to see exactly what had put such an awestruck expression on his friend's face, only to discover Peggy stripping efficiently out of her clothes. She wasn't looking at them, her focus set on folding each item neatly over the desk chair, and it wasn't until she had removed every single stitch from her dazzlingly beautiful body that she finally turned back to them. 

"See something you like?" she queried teasingly, placing one hand on her hip and biting her lip around a laugh when they both nodded almost violently in response. "Well then..." she crossed back towards them with just as much grace and poise as she possessed walking fully dressed into the war rooms. 

As Peggy climbed back onto the bed, crawling towards him with a wicked smile, Bucky shifted even further away, settling by his feet and giving her room, though he _did_ keep one hand loosely clasped around Steve's ankle. After all, he remembered with a thrill, she had told Bucky not to let him go and, when it came to beautiful women at least, it seemed his friend could be remarkably obedient. 

Evidently noting the hand on his leg as well, Peggy paused halfway up the bed, regarding the other man carefully before offering an approving nod. 

"Good boy," she told him, though her tone was so sharply condescending that she somehow managed something Steve had previously thought all but impossible; making Bucky blush. 

"Thank you, ma'am." 

His friend swallowed harshly, hand tightening a little where it continued to grip him, but Peggy had already dismissed him, swinging her leg over Steve's body and straddling his stomach, the feel of her warm body against his skin temporarily distracting him from everything else. 

"Hey," he murmured, tentatively reaching for her and sighing happily when she leaned in to meet him, pressing her beautiful bare breasts against his chest and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. 

"Hello, Captain," she greeted when she drew back a little, rocking her hips and rubbing the sharp little points of her nipples over his skin. 

"May I...?" he tried, only to trail off almost immediately when she shifted again, nudging the tip of his cock with the delicious curve of her ass. 

"May you what, Steve?" she asked, her tone gently teasing as she pressed her lips against his jaw. 

"May I touch you?" 

"I was rather hoping you would." 

"Anywhere?" he chanced, unaccountably nervous and needing to be certain he wasn't going to do anything she didn't want. 

" _Anywhere_ ," she purred back at him, sitting up again and spreading her arms, "I'm all yours, Captain." 

Swallowing roughly, he finally allowed himself to reach for her, his hands settling on her knees before cautiously sliding up the silky smoothness of her thighs. He paused there, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles into her skin as he reminded himself that she'd already given him permission to go further, to slide up her sides and cup her tits, only he couldn't seem to make himself move. It seemed too implausible somehow, even with her sitting right there on top of him, naked and obviously willing, and he could hardly believe his luck after everything that had already happened. 

How was it possible that after seeing him with Bucky, after seeing what he was, what they did, after he'd made it more than clear just how much he loved his best friend, how could she still want him? How could she be ok with giving him that with Bucky and yet giving him herself too? How could he possibly deserve the trust she was putting in him? 

"Touch me, Steve," she encouraged finally, taking one of his hands in her own and lifting it to press against the soft curve of her breast, sighing sweetly when his palm settled gently against her skin. 

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, emboldened enough now to raise his other hand too, caressing her with his fingertips and even going so far as to brush his thumbs gently over her nipples. 

"Oh, just like that, darling," she gasped, her back arching as she pressed herself more firmly into his touch and damn near taking his breath away. 

It was a little easier to relax after that, to let himself go and give her what she'd asked for, massaging the deliciously heavy weights in his palms and teasing at the stiffened peaks of her nipples until her breath was coming in roughened pants, her body rocking almost unconsciously against him and leaving a slick trail across his abs. At the feel of it, and wanting to see for himself just how wet she had already become, he let one hand fall, his fingers skimming over the silky skin of her belly before burying themselves in the thatch of dark curls nestled between her thighs. 

"Is this alright?" he asked helplessly, still half expecting her to say no despite everything, but she merely nodded, shifting her weight to give him better access to the most intimate part of her. 

"Please, Steve," she sighed softly, and all he could do was obey. 

He'd expected a little slickness after what he'd already felt, but he'd assumed it would take rather more than he'd already done to get her ready for him. Only when he pressed forward, stroking his fingers between her velvety folds, he found she was already _more_ than ready, so slick and wet that he couldn't bite back his moan of anticipation. 

"I want you," he breathed, sliding his other hand up to curl around the back of her neck and pulling her down into a messy kiss, even as his finger continued their intimate caress, "May I have you, Peg, please?" 

"Well since you asked so nicely," she tried to tease, only her voice wasn't quite steady enough to maintain the charade. 

Pushing up onto her knees, she shuffled back until she was hovering over his hips... and then she reached for his cock. At that he genuinely didn't know which was better, the feel of her finally touching him that way or the sight her delicate fingers made, curling around his hard length. In any case, she didn't give him long to appreciate either one as she sank slowly down onto him, taking him inside her. 

" _Peggy_..." he moaned, settling his hands on her hips as he fought the urge to thrust up into her before she was ready, his whole body seeming to tingle with how good she felt wrapped around him. 

It was like nothing he'd ever felt, so different from what little experience he had of being inside Bucky. Of course, _he_ was different now too, but even so. She felt so _good_. Hot and so very slick around him that it took every ounce of his self-control to stay still beneath her, giving her the time he knew she needed to adjust to him. 

"You really are a big boy, aren't you?" she laughed a little, which really only made his predicament worse, before glancing over her shoulder at Bucky, "Was he always this big?" 

"Pretty much," his friend admitted with a smirk, though there was a tension in his eyes that Steve couldn't quite interpret. "He's always been a lot to take," he added with a snort. 

"I'm sure," she laughed again as she turned back to face him, giving her hips a gentle roll in what he assumed was an effort to get used to his size. 

It was almost enough to make him feel guilty, but he wasn't sure what he could say. 'I'm sorry I'm so big'? 'Am I too much for you'? Either one of those would just make him sound like a jerk, no matter how true they might be. 

"Do you want to stop?" he asked finally, his hands settling on her hips, ready to help lift her off of him if she said yes, but instead all he got was a dark look and a sharply raised eyebrow. 

"I most certainly do not," he retorted, rolling her hips again and gasping when the move had him inadvertently rubbing against her in just the right way, "Your friend here promised me a nice long ride and I won't accept anything less." 

At that he was half expecting Bucky to pipe up again, either to defend his honour or even to tease Steve about not finishing too quickly, but he stayed surprisingly silent. When Steve glanced over at him again, he found the other man wasn't even looking at them, his gaze focused on his own hand, now rubbing the faintest of circles into Steve's ankle. He looked a little lost and Steve had a horrible suspicion that if Peggy hadn't ordered him to stay close, he'd have been dressed and gone by now. 

He thought that, for the most part at least, Bucky was just trying to be considerate, stepping back to give Peggy her opportunity after she'd so graciously given them a moment of their own, but he couldn't help wishing that the two of them were a little more comfortable together. He felt terribly ungrateful, after all, they'd given him so much already. To have both of them like this was more than he could ever have asked for, but it only worked so long as they were all happy and Bucky didn't look all that happy right now. Besides, no matter how generous Peggy had been with Steve, letting him have everything he wanted from his friend, she hadn't exactly been cutting Bucky a whole lot of slack. Admittedly, he hadn't seemed to mind so much at the time, but perhaps it was no wonder that he was feeling left out now. 

Still feeling troubled, he looked back at Peggy, only to find her watching him with a knowing look on her face and he instantly felt guilty, mentally vowing to stop worrying about Bucky for at least as long as he was having sex with her. Only rather than chastising him, she reached forward instead, brushing her palm tenderly over his cheek and smiling softly. 

"Barnes?" she threw over her shoulder without looking at him. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Steve saw Bucky's head jerk up, his eyes a little wide as he stared at the back of Peggy's head. 

"It seems to me that you no longer have your hands full," she pushed herself up, before sinking back down onto Steve's cock, obviously knowing exactly what sort of picture she must be making and precisely where Bucky's gaze couldn't fail to be drawn, "Don't you think you could be putting them to better use?" 

Seeming to pull his eyes back up with difficulty, Bucky blinked, his expression twisted as though he couldn't quite decide if he'd heard her right, before he cautiously shuffled forward, bringing his free hand up to rest tentatively on Peggy's upper thigh. At the sight of it, of those tanned and work-roughened fingers spread over soft pale skin, Steve's hips jerked helplessly, his breath hitching in his lungs as Peggy laughed lightly. 

"You really do like that, don't you?" she teased with a fond smile, before glancing over her shoulder at Bucky, "Well, Barnes? I have to say the service seems remarkably slow this evening." 

To Steve's surprise, rather than taking offense at Peggy's tone, instead the other man finally seemed to relax, his face breaking into a wide grin as he became the confident rake once more. Pushing himself up, he threw his leg over Steve's thighs, settling himself quickly before wrapping his arms around Peggy's waist and leaning in to kiss at the back of her neck and shoulders. 

"My apologies, ma'am," Bucky murmured against her skin, "Please allow me to make amends." 

"Go ahead, Sergeant," Peggy encouraged and to Steve's delight, the other man immediately took her at her word. 

Sliding his hands up the front of her body, he settled them just beneath her tits, letting his thumbs brush teasingly over the undersides and pointedly meeting Steve's gaze over her shoulder before continuing on his upward path. As he watched, utterly enthralled, Bucky palmed at her soft curves, massaging the milky white skin with his calloused hands and pinching lightly at her nipples until she moaned, Steve moaning right along with her, even before she started moving again, grinding down on his cock with a filthy roll of her hips. 

Bucky didn't so much as hesitate after that, his hands moving unceasingly over her upper body, teasing more delicious sounds from Peggy's throat and never once looking away from Steve as he did so. He, on the other hand, couldn't seem to decide where to look, his eyes darting from Bucky's face to Peggy's and back, before dropping down again to watch the expert way in which his best friend caressed his best girl. 

"You want more?" Bucky purred after a while and Steve honestly didn't know which of them the question was intended for, but fortunately the other man didn't seem to need an answer as he let his right hand fall. 

From the way Peggy shivered on top of him, Steve could only assume that Bucky's fingers had continued to skim over her skin the whole way down, but he didn't have the brain power to contemplate it. Not when Bucky's hand had landed on his own body, those same fingers trailing over his abdomen as they moved between Peggy's legs to stroke almost curiously over the place where she was stretched around Steve's cock. 

At the feel of it, of those work-roughened fingertips scratching feathersoft over the base of his erection, already squeezed tight by Peggy's body, he couldn't help but jerk up into it, nearly unseating both of them in the process. 

"Easy, Stevie," Bucky soothed, removing his fingers, much to Steve's disappointment, and settling both hands on Peggy's waist, helping to steady her. 

"Sorry," he flushed hotly, trying to get his body back under control, even as Peggy reached for him, cupping his burning face in her palm. 

"You have nothing to apologise for," she assured him gently, "I want you to feel good." 

"I feel..." he trailed off almost immediately, struggling to find the words to encompass how he was feeling just then, "You can't even imagine." He covered her hand with his own, turning his head to press a kiss into her palm. 

"Good," she smiled at him, her other hand reaching for one of Bucky's still curved around her waist, lifting it to her mouth and brushing her lips over his knuckles. 

The kiss was so tender that even Bucky looked a little startled, his eyes going wide as he watched over her shoulder, but then the moment was over and Peggy was guiding his hand back between her legs. 

This time Steve was a little more prepared, though he couldn't quite bite back his moan as Peggy began moving again, rolling her hips in a tantalising rhythm as Bucky's fingers continued to explore the non-existent space between them. At the same time, Peggy's hand slipped from his jaw, settling instead atop his heart as she braced herself better and with every shift of her body, the heel of her hand rubbed teasingly over his nipple. 

It was more than enough to have his blood singing in his veins, his own hips rocking up into her as gently as he could manage, but when Bucky finally moved his fingers away, rather than giving him the chance to catch his breath, it only pushed him even closer to the edge. As he watched, totally transfixed, Bucky's left hand returned to Peggy's chest, while his right moved just a little higher, his fingers slipping between her folds until she gasped, her body clenching down on Steve as she all but melted back against Bucky, her head lolling against his shoulder. 

" _Oh_!" she moaned breathlessly, her hips beginning to move with far more urgency, "Yes, yes, just there." 

Bucky hummed in acknowledgement, brushing whispersoft kisses over her throat as he continued to touch her, stroking and teasing until she was shivering in his arms and it was everything Steve could do to hang on. She felt so _good_ , so hot and wet around him, even through the rubber, and the way she was moving now, perfectly meeting each of his careful thrusts, was driving him to distraction. 

Curling his fingers around her hip, he took a bit more of her weight, keeping her steady even as he helped her to fuck herself on him, leaving her to set her own pace and simply following along in her wake. At the same time he couldn't resist letting his other hand wander, caressing the sensitive skin of her inner thigh before shifting higher. Stroking up over the tense muscles of her abdomen he moved to mirror Bucky, cupping the heavy weight of her right breast in his palm and thumbing gently at her nipple until she whimpered, pressing herself into both of their hands even as she continued to ride Steve harder and faster, chasing her climax. 

She looked so incredibly beautiful like this and yet she felt even better. So much so that he didn't know how much longer he could hold off his own release, though he was determined not to come before her. He could only hope that she was getting close now too and surely she had to be with Bucky's hands on her? Because he _knew_ how good his friend was with women, had heard more than his fair share of them through the paper thin walls of their old apartment. _Surely_ she was almost there, he just had to hold on... 

"He's close," Bucky warned her, his words pressed into her skin as he pinched her nipple sharply making her keen, "Not that I can blame him. Bet you feel incredible, so wet and slick for him." His right hand shifted a little and she cried out, though Steve couldn't see what Bucky had done differently. "He wants you to come first, though. See the way he's looking at you? See how much he adores you? He wants you to feel good even more than he wants it for himself." 

" _Steve_!" she gasped, reaching out for him and he immediately released his hold on her hip, catching her hand in his and squeezing it gently as he felt her come apart around him, her body clenching so hard he almost saw stars. 

"Yeah, Peg," he rasped, desperately trying to hang on for just a moment longer. 

"Oh my darling," she sighed breathlessly, tightening her fingers around his even as she abruptly twisted her upper body, twining her free hand in Bucky's hair and yanking him in for a hungry looking kiss. 

It was the final straw for Steve, just as she must have known it would be. With her body still twitching around him, the sight of the two of them together finally sent him tumbling over the edge. 

It was far less intense than his first orgasm, but almost more enjoyable for that, the pleasure slowly radiating out from the core of him right to the tips of his fingers and toes. Even as he rode the waves of it, he was aware enough to keep his hold on Peggy's hand soft enough not to hurt her, to hold his body still enough not to throw the pair of them off, and as his heart rate began to slow again, he opened his eyes to find them both gazing down at him with almost matching fond smiles on their faces as they watched him come back to himself. 

"Ok, Stevie?" 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," he beamed back at them. 

"I'm very glad to hear that," Peggy laughed softly, raising his hand to her lips before letting it go. 

"Are you- I mean, did you-?" 

"You were wonderful, darling," she promised, kneeling up until he slipped out of her, before leaning forward to kiss him tenderly. 

He felt Bucky's hand on him as she moved and the slightly strange sensation of the rubber being removed, but by the time she drew back, the other man had already disposed of it and was slipping back onto the bed to kneel at Steve's feet once more. 

"You were both wonderful," she added as she sat up again, "but it's getting late and I'm afraid I shall have to love you and leave you." 

"You can't stay?" he asked weakly, half sitting up himself as she got to her feet and crossed back to where she had left her clothes. 

"I can't, darling, I'm sorry," she paused to offer him a sad smile, "I can't be seen leaving here in the morning, you know that." 

"Oh, right, of course," he forced himself to smile back, "Well let me walk you home, at least?" He moved to stand up only for Peggy to stop him with a shake of her head. 

"At this hour that's hardly any better. Stay here, Steve." 

"But-" 

"Stay with Barnes." 

At that he glanced over at Bucky who was still perched on the end of the bed, naked and unusually quiet. 

" _Will_ you stay?" he asked his friend, fully expecting the answer to be no. 

"Long as you want me to," Bucky assured him, though Steve couldn't quite read the expression on his face as he watched Peggy straightening her clothes in the small mirror above the dresser. 

"Really?" he pressed and something in his tone must have broken through whatever was going through Bucky's head, because he smiled then, shifting closer and wrapping himself around Steve's back. 

"Ain't going anywhere," the other man promised, kissing his shoulder and twining their fingers together over his stomach. 

"See?" Peggy teased as she came back over to the bed, leaning over him and brushing her lips over his forehead, before settling a palm against each of their cheeks and regarding them both with an unexpectedly serious expression, "You have something truly special, you know," she leaned in again, pressing her lips against Steve's before adding, "We won't get many chances like tonight, but don't waste what you have together. Promise me." 

"We won't," Bucky assured her roughly, squeezing Steve tighter. 

"See that you don't," she told him firmly, but she was smiling as she leaned in to kiss him too. 

When they parted, the two of them shared a lingering look that Steve couldn't hope to understand, but then her lips were on his again, kissing him deeply and he couldn't think of anything else. 

"Goodnight, darling," she murmured against his mouth and then she was gone, slipping through the door and leaving them alone. 

"We should lock the door," Bucky spoke up after a moment of stillness and Steve simply nodded, reluctantly extricating himself from the other man's arms and crossing the room to turn the key. 

Turning back to the rumpled bed, everything suddenly seemed to hit him all at once; what had happened, what they'd done, what Peggy and Bucky had really given him, and it was more than a little overwhelming. Not least because after all of that Bucky was still _here_. 

"You'll really stay?" he checked, taking a step back towards the bed and all but holding his breath as he waited for the answer. 

"'Course I will," his friend promised gruffly, "Can't get rid of me that easy." 

At that Steve actually stumbled to a halt, only partially mollified when he realised the other man was joking, or at least trying to, presumably in an effort to brush off how close they'd really come to losing this. Only it still felt a little too raw for Steve to find the humour in it. Crossing back to the bed in a few quick strides, he clambered up to kneel in front of his friend, reaching out to cup his face in both hands and just looking at him for a moment. 

"Christ, _Bucky_ ," he groaned, leaning in until their foreheads were pressed together. So close that they were breathing the same air. 

"I'm sorry, Stevie," his friend whispered, his own hands coming up to cling tightly to Steve's shoulders, "I'm so sorry I hurt you." 

"I'm sorry too. Shoulda told you before how much you mean to me." 

"Guess we're lucky we got a dame like that to bang our heads together, huh?" Bucky chuckled, the sound rough and low, "She's really something, that Peggy Carter." 

"Yeah," he agreed, "she really is." 

"You got a good one there, Stevie. Best there is, I reckon, so don't you dare fuck it up, you hear me? You fight for her till you got nothing left." 

Steve nodded, even as something in Bucky's tone gave him pause, wondering for what felt like the hundredth time if his friend was really ok with things as they were. Only before he could say anything else, the other man lunged forward, capturing his mouth in a fiercely possessive kiss that set his blood racing, even if it did nothing to ease his worries. 

"Gonna fight for you too, you know that, right?" he managed to get out when Bucky finally let him up for air, "I won't let you go." 

"Always were a stubborn punk." 

"Bucky..." 

"I know," his friend promised with a sigh, "I know, Stevie." 

"And you don't mind being with Peggy too?" he had to ask. 

"No, Rogers, funnily enough I don't mind making time with a looker like Carter," Bucky actually rolled his eyes at that, but Steve still wasn't quite convinced. 

"I know she's a little..." he trailed off, struggling to find the words, "I could talk to her maybe? Ask her to be a bit more..." 

He gave up trying when Bucky punched him in the shoulder, shaking his head with a rough laugh, "You don't gotta ask her to be anything, she knows exactly what she's doing." 

"But she-" 

"One kiss and she already had me pegged," the other man interrupted, "I told you, she's special." 

"But-" 

"I _like_ it, Stevie. I like the way she orders me around, tells me exactly what she wants and doesn't have a lick of patience for my stupid attempts at charm," Bucky smirked suddenly, "Reminds me of someone else I know. At least when he's not too dazzled by a beautiful dame to be his usual punk-ass self." 

"I don't talk to you like that." 

"No, but you're demanding as hell and I wouldn't have you any other way." 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" 

"Did you listen to a damn thing I just said?" Bucky cut him off exasperatedly, "I love it, Steve. I love you bossing me around, I love _Carter_ bossing me around. It feels good, freeing. I don't have to be charming and sweet and gentlemanly, I don't have to be careful to say the right thing just to coax a girl into giving me a kiss goodnight or pretend like I want anything less than I do just because propriety says so and I _love_ it. I love giving you what you want, I love you telling me in no uncertain terms exactly how you want to be touched or kissed or fucked. No games, no false modesty or silly coquettishness, just honest _want_." Bucky's eyes actually fluttered shut at that, as if the mere thought of it was so good it was almost too much to handle. "Until tonight you were the only person who's ever been willing to give me that, to just tell me what you wanted without making me jump through fucking hoops to get there and Carter? Fucking hell, Stevie, it's no wonder you fell for her. She ain't like any dame I've ever met. The way she goes after what she wants? _Demands_ it?" he shook his head as though he still couldn't quite believe it, "I'd have married her myself if you hadn't gotten there first." 

"Oh," he managed, his thoughts whirling as he tried to think back on everything that had come before, from their relationship back home to the startling turn it had taken this evening. 

He'd never intended to boss his friend around, especially not in bed, but now that he thought about it, he realised that's exactly what he'd always done. He'd been so determined to prove he was just as much of a man as anyone else, just as strong and capable of doing everything Bucky could do, he'd often ended up trying to overcompensate for what he perceived as his own failings. Given how much he'd physically struggled with sex, it had only made him even more of an asshole, stubbornly disputing anything that made him feel like Bucky was treating him differently just because of his size or his health. Now that he thought about it, he'd certainly pushed his friend around on dozens of occasions and Bucky had always just gone with it, patiently giving in to Steve's demands like it was what he _wanted_ to do. 

"You really like it?" he pressed, still half convinced the other man was just humouring him, despite everything. 

"Turns me on like you wouldn't believe," Bucky confirmed, "Pretty sure I've got the nail marks in my ass to prove it." 

"Really?" Steve's eyes went wide at that, because verbal demands were one thing, but it hadn't stopped there, had it? After all, Peggy had _spanked_ him... Did he like that too? 

"You wanna check?" his friend didn't bother waiting for his answer, sprawling across the bed and rolling onto his front, looking back at him over his shoulder. 

Leaning forward, he let his eyes trail over the pale skin of Bucky's ass, so different from the tanned expanse of his torso, only to stop abruptly as he realised the other man hadn't been exaggerating at all. They were faint, so much so that he knew he would never have seen them without his ridiculously sharp eyesight, but they were there; a handful of pale pink crescents spread across Bucky's left cheek. Leaning down suddenly he pressed his lips to the darkest of the marks, grinning a little when it made the other man jump, before brushing his lips over each one in turn. When he was satisfied with his work, he stretched out beside his friend, dropping one more kiss on his shoulder as he snuggled closer. 

"You liked that too, didn't you?" he guessed, "It's not just being told what to do, it's the way she does it, like you're just a lowly private and she's your CO." 

"Yeah," Bucky admitted with a laugh, rolling onto his side so he could face Steve properly, "She could tell me to drop and give her fifty and I bet even _that_ would turn me on," he smirked a little, "Maybe it's the accent." 

"So you really are ok with all this?" 

"Yes, Stevie, I really am." 

"Even when you're just watching us?" he pressed, because no matter what the other man said about Peggy, he still couldn't forget the expression on Bucky's face every time he'd found himself on the outskirts of their tryst. 

"Hey, as long as I get to keep a piece of you for myself, I'll share you with every dame in Europe if that's what you want." 

"But what about what _you_ want?" 

"I just want you, any way I can have you," Bucky told him with a surprising amount of honesty, "and sharing you with a dame like _that_ really ain't no hardship." 

"But..." he started, still not willing to let the subject drop, but not entirely sure how to get his point across. 

His friend raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't help him. 

"You didn't exactly look happy," he said finally, "Not all the time. Not when we were together and you weren't part of it." 

Bucky sighed, "I was just a little worried, is all." 

"Worried about what?" 

"That once you'd had your shot with her, you'd realise you were being an idiot hanging on to me and kick me out." 

" _What_?" he demanded, almost angered by the other man's words. 

"If she'd been able to stay tonight, would you really have wanted me here too?" 

"Of course I would, I love you!" he protested, only realising what he'd actually said when Bucky's eyes went wide. "I love you," he repeated, softer this time, _needing_ his friend to believe him, "and I will _always_ want you here." 

"I love you too, Stevie, so _much_ ," Bucky's voice was so low it was barely more than a rasp, but the words hit him like they'd been shouted, "I always did." 

"I wish I'd known before," he confessed sadly, realising how much heartache it could have saved them both if they'd just _talked_. 

"Would it have changed anything? Really?" his friend asked gently, shuffling nearer until Steve wrapped him up in his arms, pulling him against his chest and hugging him comfortingly close. 

"Maybe?" he shrugged a little, wondering if it would have. 

There was part of him that thought, had he and Bucky been more open with each other, that he never would have looked at Peggy that way in the first place. Yet at the same time, he'd been in love with his friend all along, regardless of how one-sided he'd thought his feelings had been, and he'd fallen for her anyway. Perhaps it had been inevitable after all. 

"You love her too, don't you?" Bucky asked after a moment, his tone gentle. 

"Yeah," he admitted, "It's not the same, no one could _ever_ replace you, Buck, but yeah, I do." 

"Well, if I gotta share that big dumb heart of yours with someone, I'm glad it's her." 

Bucky kissed him then, soft and tender and so achingly sweet that it made Steve's big dumb heart skip a beat. 

"And you're really ok with-" 

" _Yes_ , Rogers, Christ," Bucky interrupted, releasing the hold he'd got on Steve's hair and smacking him on the back of the head instead, "At this rate I'm gonna have to ask our dear Miss Carter to spank _your_ ass." 

Steve scowled and Bucky just laughed. 

"Not your thing?" 

" _No_ ," he insisted as forcefully as it was possible to while lying naked and twined around his best friend. 

"Ah well, she can just spank mine then," Bucky grinned and Steve _tried_ not to react, he really did, but the mental image of _that_... 

"You think the two of you will ever...?" 

"Ever what?" his friend asked innocently, as if he hadn't just stated his desire to have the most incredible woman they'd ever met tan his hide for no other reason than that he _wanted_ it. 

"Ever fuck," Steve retorted with an exasperated sigh, trying not to let the mere thought of it get him going again. 

"Maybe," Bucky shrugged, "Would you like that Stevie? Watching us together?" 

"You know I would," he dropped his hand suddenly, pinching the other man's ass and making him yelp. 

"Do _you_ wanna spank me?" his friend queried with a smirk, doing nothing to help him get a hold of himself. 

"Since when did you want to get spanked so bad?" he demanded, shifting his hips just a little in an effort to stop Bucky realising the effect their conversation was beginning to have on him. 

"Since Peggy Carter's palm came down on my ass and made me wonder about all _sorts_ of things I'd never thought about before," Bucky purred, wrapping his arm around Steve's waist and cutting off his retreat. 

"What- what kind of other things?" he licked his lips nervously, shivering a little when the other man pushed his thigh between Steve's legs, rubbing teasingly against his reawakening cock. 

"Mmm, I dunno. Think I'd do just about anything she wanted. Crawl at her feet, let her mark me up with her nails or those sharp little teeth of hers. Tie me up and spank me till I can't sit down without feeling it. Sit on my face until I can barely breathe and if she wants me to fuck her? Trust me, Stevie, I sure as hell won't be saying no." 

"Yeah?" he choked out, pulling Bucky even closer and nearly whimpering out loud when he realised that this time he wasn't the only one getting hard again. 

"Yeah," Bucky rasped, "Maybe next time you can watch me fuck her and then she can watch you fuck me, give you both what you want." 

"What about you? What do you want?" 

"You mean apart from getting to have sex with two of the most beautiful people I've ever met?" his friend teased, voice somehow still dripping with sarcasm, despite the way he was now shamelessly rubbing himself off against Steve's hip. 

"Yeah, apart from that," he groaned as the other man pressed even closer, increasing the friction against Steve's cock in the most exquisite way. 

Bucky laughed breathlessly, leaning in for a messy kiss before answering, "I get to be with you. That's all I ever really wanted." 

"I love you," Steve told him fervently, rolling onto his back suddenly and dragging his friend with him, manhandling him into place until he could wrap his hand around both of them. 

"Love you too," Bucky vowed, moaning raggedly as he gave himself over to Steve's touch, "Always will." 

"Always," He echoed, before finally giving up on conversation completely in favour of tugging the other man down into a heated kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> PS. Use protection to protect yourself from more than just pregnancy. Steve and Bucky figure they ain't screwing around so they'll be ok (and they will be 'cos I said so), but it isn't as if they got tested first, so... Be safe.


End file.
